


Развод

by MayronMay



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Divorce, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parting, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/pseuds/MayronMay
Summary: Фигаро был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять слово «развод». Однако обычно так называли расставание супругов, а его родители супругами не были: почти шестнадцать лет совместной жизни прошли под флагом сожительства.
Relationships: Jack Barbarosa Bancoran/Maraich Juschenfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Фигаро был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять слово «развод». Однако обычно так называли расставание супругов, а его родители супругами не были: почти шестнадцать лет совместной жизни прошли под флагом сожительства. Фигаро считал, что это очень удобная позиция для старшего Банкорана, учитывая его склонность к изменам. Мараих был для него возлюбленным, но не мужем – и это уже снижало планку ответственности. Мараих же за шестнадцать лет едва ли не вознёсся на небеса подобно Небожителям – не каждому смертному дано пройти столько мучений. И всё же, когда до вознесения оставался один шаг, терпение достигло предела.

Мараих уже не был тем юношей, у которого вся жизнь вращалась вокруг любимого мужчины: на самом деле с появлением Фигаро потребность в Банкоране как в источнике любви и объекте заботы если не отпала, то на порядок ослабла. Мараих не отказывался от чувств, просто помимо своей романтической любви обрёл ещё и родительскую. 

Фигаро же отказывался понимать, как Джек к своим сорока с лишним годам умудрился сохранить поистине ослиное упрямство... Упрямство не понимать, что своими интрижками причиняет боль возлюбленному. В последнее время из-за возраста ли, из-за уверенности ли в своей безнаказанности, Банкоран совсем осмелел, и вместо оправданий Мараих услышал грубое «И что?» на предвещающую скандал фразу: «Твой телефон нашли в отеле». Ситуация накалялась вот уже шестнадцать лет, и многие бы подумали, что в тридцать три пора бы осознать своё положение, а не надеяться на чужую совесть... Однако Мараих поистине любил Банкорана, привык быть домработницей, кухаркой и прачкой, привык ждать вечерами до глубокой ночи, придумывать всевозможные оправдания, радостно вешать лапшу на свои уши и прощать за «извини»; и он готов был продолжать, если бы не глупый вопрос.

И что? 

За пару секунд молчания, повисшего сразу после двух простых слов, Мараих вдруг осознал, что вот уже несколько лет не имел со стороны своего мужа, каковым он его считал, ни капли уважения. И более того, не уважал и сам себя, прощая неверность. «Такой уж он человек, ничего не поделаешь. Что со мной, что без меня – горбатого могила исправит».

Что со мной, что без меня. 

– И куда ты собрался? – глядя на полный чемодан, спросил Банкоран, и Мараих лишь фыркнул. – Ты подумал о Фигаро? 

– Он уезжает со мной, – не поворачиваясь, ответил Мараих и застегнул сумку.

– Куда? – не унимался Банкоран, едва ли желающий отпускать куда-то Мараиха: сколько раз тот намеревался уйти, но всякий раз возвращался, остывая после ссоры по одному и тому же поводу. Теперь же Джек был крайне недоволен тем, что Мараих хочет втянуть в свою истерику и Фигаро.

– На Малинеру.

– Я не давал согласия.

– Ему уже пятнадцать, если ты помнишь, и он вправе решать с кем жить.

– Ты считаешь, всё на пользу? Он ребёнок, это для него стресс – об этом ты подумал?

– Ах, а ты считаешь, он живёт в аквариуме и не знает, что происходит? Чем занимается его отец в свободное от работы время, с кем он этим занимается и где. Подумай сам, а потом спроси ещё раз, подумал ли я о Фигаро.

Несмотря на крайне нервное состояние, Мараих пытался держать себя в руках, как бы ни хотел выцарапать проклятые глаза псевдомужа. Тот же, впрочем, уже не знал, стоит ли скептически относиться к этому расставанию или сейчас пора бы начать беспокоиться. С одной стороны, Мараих уже пытался уйти, но лишь единожды всерьёз убежал в посольство Малинеры на пару дней, пока Банкоран за ним не приехал. Теперь же речь шла не только о Мараихе, но и о Фигаро, который вот-вот окажется очень далеко от Лондона.

– Что же вы собрались делать на Малинере? Жить во дворце с Паталлиро?

– Это уже не твои заботы.

Фигаро собирал последнюю сумку, слушая, как в очередной раз препираются родители, и чувствовал себя предателем. Больше всего на свете он любил Мараиха… может, даже из-за жалости, но какая разница? Его папа заслужил хоть немного сочувствия и сострадания за всю свою жизнь. В то же время, Фигаро не отрицал и любовь к Джеку, хоть тот зачастую поступал по-свински с Мараихом. Как отец он был не плохим, однако как постоянный партнёр в отношениях – хуже не придумаешь. И Фигаро сожалел, что его родители больше не хотят быть вместе (по крайней мере, один из них), но ему становилось легче от мысли о наконец наступившей свободе для Мараиха. Расставание означало, что больше не будет выматывающих ссор, подозрений, обмана и предательства. Не будет слез и битой посуды. Битую посуду Фигаро не любил больше всего.

Но расставание родителей не означало, что Фигаро собирался как и Мараих рвать связи. Он верил в своё право общаться с Джеком, к тому же тот часто бывал на Малинере из-за способностей Паталлиро наживать врагов. Возможно, Банкоран будет чаще навещать Малинеру, если там будет Фигаро? С другой же стороны, сотруднику МИ-6 и дома-то бывать некогда, о каких частых поездках может идти речь? Фигаро, признаться, даже стал сомневаться в том, что у Джека найдётся время просто поговорить по телефону, особенно если он с головой уйдёт в работу от стресса… Или у него появится новый любовник. 

И всё же Фигаро никак не мог поверить, что они действительно улетают. Навсегда или на время – пока вопросов не возникало. Сидя в аэропорту и ожидая рейс, Фигаро то и дело поглядывал на Мараиха, в чьих усталых глазах читались тоска и решимость. И стоит ли объяснять, откуда на лице человека, настолько озабоченного своим внешним видом, появилась бледность, тёмные круги и редкие морщинки. Решение уйти Мараиху обычно давалось очень просто: обида так сильно задевала его, что он без промедлений сбегал из квартиры, в которой прожил десяток лет. Однако проронив литр слёз и закатив истерику, он рано или поздно остывал и возвращался, чтобы услышать слова любви, извинения, обещания и прочие слова, не несущие никакого смысла. Потому что всё повторялось. 

В этот же раз Мараих так тихо отреагировал на слова Банкорана, что тому и придумывать ничего не пришлось. Это обстоятельство не могло не обрадовать Джека, порядком уставшего от скрытности и скандалов, однако затишье действительно оказалось лишь предвестником бури. Мараих не почувствовал в себе сил лить слёзы – за шестнадцать лет, кажется, они просто кончились. Или он просто устал. Всё было действительно очень просто: Банкорану стало не интересно. Человек, менявший возлюбленных не реже раза в год, наверняка соскучился по жизни холостяка без семьи, и семья в данном случае не была для него оплотом, поддержкой и опорой, как для Мараиха. Наверное, мысль, что нужно возвращаться домой, потому что тебя там ждут, наводила на Джека тоску, уныние и злость. Разве может он быть кому-то должен, кроме своей страны? Разве его «сожитель» и ребёнок могут решать, когда ему – успешному, сильному и независимому – возвращаться? Мараих так крепко зацепился за эти мысли, что перестал воспринимать их как свою фантазию, каковыми они и были. И тогда, уже под утро, лёжа на краю когда-то «их» кровати, тупо глядя в темноту, за ночь не сомкнув глаз, он понял, что уже давно не чувствует себя нужным… Нужным Банкорану, разумеется: в отличие от своего отца, Фигаро взаимно уделял Мараиху намного больше внимания и заботы.

Фигаро же так хорошо знал Мараиха, что прочитал все его мысли, и был в какой-то степени с ними не согласен. Банкоран не очень любил лишний раз выражать чувства, но всё-таки совсем отрицать его любовь и заботу было неправильно. Возможно, это видел лишь Фигаро с позиции третьей стороны… Но пусть так, он не спешил переубеждать отца: Мараих всё ещё находился в состоянии невесомости – решительный, но таящий сомнения; и Фигаро боялся тревожить его хрупкое сердце. Он лишь тактично молчал, готовый идти за Мараихом хоть на Северный полюс, и ждал нужного момента.

Малинера же тревожных настроений не разделяла, и встретила новоприбывших тёплым солнцем, освежающим бризом и запахом цветов. Туманный Лондон остался далеко позади, страна вечной весны цвела круглый год, а Мараих стал выглядеть чуть лучше после сна в самолёте, но всё ещё не избавился от налёта усталости. 

Как Фигаро и ожидал, на первое время им пришлось остановиться в замке Паталлиро. Король молча проводил взглядом Мараиха, решившего прилечь на пару часов, и выжидающе взглянул на Фигаро. 

– Насколько серьёзно в этот раз? 

– Ну, учитывая, что дома не разбилась ни одна тарелка, это решение явно не спонтанное, – поделился Фигаро уже в гостиной, когда лукоголовые унесли весь багаж. – Даже при мне бывало, что папа резко бросал всё и уходил, иногда даже с вещами… Если честно, мне кажется, Джек даже не до конца понял, из-за чего папа решил уйти – настолько тихо это произошло.

– Так что, мне ждать визита? В прошлый раз Банкоран приехал в посольство за Мараихом на следующий день.

– У него с завтрашнего дня командировка во Францию, так что не думаю, что он найдёт время на перелёт и выяснение отношений.

– Встретились два дурака – на том и сошлись, – взвыл Паталлиро и сполз с кресла, выставив ноги далеко вперёд. На его лице появилось задумчивое выражение пополам с усталостью. – Они делают из меня крайнего каждый раз, когда ссорятся, вот уже шестнадцать лет! Что им спокойно не живётся? Зачем я вообще с ними познакомился? Почему я должен решать их проблемы?

– Потому что они решают твои, – напомнил Фигаро шёпотом. – В любом случае, сейчас папа выспится, и нам нужно будет что-то придумывать с жильём. Я, конечно, не исключаю, что через неделю мы можем оказаться дома, однако в этот раз всё совсем не так, как было во все прошлые расставания. 

– Чем тебя не устраивает дворец? Моё королевское величество готово принять мать-одиночку и её несмышлёныша. За символическую плату. 

– В самолёте папа сказал, что нашёл несколько вариантов в интернете. Это тоже можно расценивать как серьёзные намерения: иначе мы бы действительно остановились у тебя. Поиск жилья при расставании «назло» или «на время» – точно не в его духе, – вздохнул Фигаро и подставил кулак под подбородок, взглянув в окно. Ответной реплики от Паталлиро не последовало, и после молчания Фигаро поднялся. – Пойду позвоню.

– Банкорану?

– Очень надеюсь, что он волнуется.

Отыскав во дворце телефон, Фигаро набрал домашний номер, заученный наизусть, однако после серии длинных гудков так и не получил ответа. Сбросив вызов, он набрал ещё один номер. Глупо было полагать, что в разгар дня Банкоран может ответить на домашний телефон. Да и ночью, бывало, он не брал трубку, находясь совсем не дома – может, на работе, может, с любовником в отеле или в ресторане. А распространение мобильных телефонов вовсе сделало Джека хитрее. 

Как и ожидалось, трубку всё же сняли, но ответил на другом конце совсем не тот голос, который хотелось услышать.

Секретарь Банкорана, которого тот нанял сразу же после повышения, был лет на пять старше Фигаро, но мнил из себя невесть что. Фигаро из-за этого очень не любил звонить на работу отцу, но машинально набирал именно этот номер, а не мобильный. 

Узнав, что Банкоран у себя, Фигаро ничуть не удивился и даже немного успокоился… Успокоился тому, что Джек не побежал искать любовника хотя бы в первые пару часов. После короткого сигнала трубку вновь сняли, и теперь это был тот самый человек, от которого больше всего хотелось услышать «Алло».

– Привет, – оглядевшись, тихо произнёс Фигаро, будто шпион докладывал начальству о ходе миссии.

– Добрались? – спросил Банкоран, и в его голосе не было слышно ни намёка на злость или вину. Ответа он не ждал, и Фигаро, в ту короткую паузу, что выдержал Джек, услышал щелчок зажигалки. Он вдруг подумал, что пепельница на столе, наверное, уже переполнена.

– Да, остановились у Паталлиро. Папа решил сначала поспать...

– Сначала? – переспросил Банкоран.

– Ну, потом поедем смотреть жильё, наверное. Он так сказал… – теперь Фигаро действительно чувствовал себя засланцем на вражеской стороне. Или же это была сверхъестественная сила английской разведки – вытягивать информацию у кого угодно. 

– Вы можете остановиться у Паталлиро, к чему эта морока? 

– Похоже, «остановиться» – это не подходящее слово для переезда…

– Не дай ему творить глупости.

Фигаро на мгновение замешкался. Да, возможно, спонтанный разрыв отношений и переезд в другую страну и были глупостями, но вправе ли человек, который не стесняется изменять своему партнёру, зная, что тот очень ревнует и переживает, давать такие советы? Может, Фигаро надо было «не давать творить глупости» именно старшему Банкорану? Тогда и «не давать творить глупости» Мараиху не пришлось бы.

– Из твоих уст это звучит не очень…

– Я-я не понимаю, что его не устроило, – попытался оправдаться Банкоран, заикнувшись. 

– И всё-таки ты даже не попытался его остановить. Да, он уже не первый раз уходит, но, мне кажется, ты мог бы просто попросить его остаться. И он бы остался.

Банкоран на другом конце выдохнул. С начала разговора прошло достаточно времени, чтобы выкурить сигарету, и эта сигарета, похоже, была уже второй.

– В общем, я позвоню, когда мы определимся с домом… 

– Я буду в командировке всю следующую неделю. Прилечу на Малинеру сразу из Франции. К тому времени Мараих уже отойдёт, потяни время – пока поживите у Паталлиро.

– Может, тогда поговоришь с ним хотя бы по телефону? 

– Он бросит трубку. 

– Я скажу, что ты собираешься прилететь?

– Как хочешь.

Фигаро ответил тихим «Ладно» и после короткого прощания положил трубку. Он думал, что разговор его немного успокоит, но на самом деле всё стало хуже – злость поднялась откуда-то изнутри, но никуда не могла выйти. Фигаро медленно перевёл взгляд на вазу, стоящую рядом с телефоном. Пышные красные розы источали тонкий травянистый аромат, а их цвет ярко выделялся на фоне пастельных тонов коридора. Осторожное движение рукой, и ваза, заполненная водой лишь на половину, мягко соскользнула со стола и разбилась вдребезги. Лужа с плавающими лепестками начала расползаться в стороны, и на шум прибежали проходившие мимо лукоголовые.

– Что такое? Фигаро, ты не поранился?

– Я случайно рукой махнул, когда клал трубку. От недосыпа, наверное, – неловко посмеялся Фигаро, показав «непослушную» руку, и ещё раз взглянул на осколки не самой дешёвой вазы. Так вот зачем Мараих бил посуду – так действительно становилось чуть легче, хоть и ненадолго.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока Фигаро развлекал себя просмотром телевизора, Мараих спал мертвецким сном. Но даже после пробуждения, наступившего уже под вечер, унылое выражение на его лице пропадать не спешило.

Фигаро, хоть уже и поужинал, всё равно сел напротив отца в столовой, выжидающе поглядывая в чужую тарелку.

– Так… что теперь? – спросил он, когда приборы оказались сложены. Мараих перед ответом налил в опустевший бокал ещё вина и выпил за раз половину.

– Завтра позвоню в несколько мест по поводу жилья: денег у меня не так много, но на первый взнос должно хватить. Пока буду просматривать объявления, поищу вакансии и напишу резюме. Ещё нужно отправить запрос в твою школу о переводе документов, оформить временное гражданство, завести местную карточку и телефонные номера, – перечислял Мараих, иногда поднимая взгляд куда-то вверх, чтобы вспомнить весь список дел. Со стороны могло вовсе показаться, что этот список он составлял не день или два, а добрую половину своей жизни – с того самого момента, как сошёлся с Банкораном.

– Мы правда остаёмся здесь… надолго? – Фигаро избежал слова «навсегда» – оно показалось ему слишком громким.

– Фигаро, я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело, – улыбнулся Мараих и, протянув руку, погладил сына по голове. Тот на мгновение отвёл взгляд и вновь посмотрел прямо. – Ты уже взрослый и можешь сам решать где жить. Я правда не хочу, чтобы из-за наших с Банкораном отношений ты поступался своими интересами. Если хочешь продолжать жить в Лондоне – я не обижусь и не буду препятствовать. Просто Банкорана не будет дома целую неделю, и я не хотел бы предоставлять тебя самому себе в этой ситуации так надолго.

– О чём ты говоришь? Я и дня не протяну, если буду знать, что ты тут один, – с лёгкой обидой произнёс Фигаро и проглотил слова: «Потому что Джек в любом случае один не останется».

– Я просто не хочу тебя сильно тревожить. Тем более у меня тут есть Паталлиро.

– Паталлиро – это такой себе аргумент… Да и я буду тревожиться сильнее, если останусь жить с папой, – Фигаро закатил глаза, уже представляя свою совместную жизнь с Джеком без Мараиха: он ведь просто сгниёт в своей комнате, не желая показываться на глаза всё новым и новым любовникам. И если кому-то из них взбредёт в голову шальная мысль построить с Банкораном отношения и переехать в его дом, то взрослый ребёнок под боком явно не вызовет восторга. – Давай больше не будем поднимать эту тему: я всё решил и не передумаю. Куда ты – туда и я.

– Хорошо, – хихикнул Мараих, растроганный откровением. – Когда ты успел так повзрослеть?

– Я просто хорошо ем и задаю много вопросов.

Следующий день начался с того, что Мараих заставил лукоголовых принести все свежие газеты с объявлениями и компьютер. Весь день он просидел в комнате, делая заметки и постоянно занимая королевский телефон. Паталлиро, впрочем, был не очень-то против, слишком занятой для звонков и обрадованный отсутствием нытья над ухом.

Фигаро пытался помочь с поиском квартиры, но все бюджетные варианты находились далеко от потенциальной школы – вставать пришлось бы очень рано, чтобы не пропустить автобус, а с работой Мараих ещё не определился, так что будет ли у него возможность возить ребёнка каждое утро в школу – вопрос открытый. Фигаро уже начал думать, что совсем не против перевестись на домашнее обучение – какая может быть школа в стране вечной весны, когда целыми днями можно ходить на пляж, купаться и есть мороженое? С другой стороны, такой распорядок дня рано или поздно грозил надоесть…

Ближе к ночи объявления уже смешивались в одну мутную картинку, буквы в слова не складывались, а если складывались – то неправильно, и Мараих тяжело вздохнул, откинувшись назад. За окном стемнело, и скоро Мараих заметил, что не слышит шелеста позади. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть на кровати уже спящего Фигаро в окружении газет: в его руке остался открытый маркер, который вот-вот поставил бы несмываемую точку на носу.

Когда Фигаро проснулся, то с удивлением обнаружил в гостевой порядок, а себя – под пледом в полнейшей темноте. Ночник озарил комнату мягким светом, и с третьего раза удалось разглядеть половину двенадцатого ночи на часах. Дворец, тем не менее, спать ещё не собирался: у местного короля так уж сложился график, сутки через двое – двое суток он не спал, а на третьи не выходил из комнаты, пока его истощённый организм не восполнял всю энергию. После таких подходов холодильник пустел на раз, и лукоголовые готовились скормить его величеству всё съестное. При этом Паталлиро, слывший крупными габаритами до шестнадцати лет, к своим двадцати шести весьма вытянулся и вдруг заимел зверский метаболизм. За первое он был обязан отцу, за второе – матери. К сожалению или к счастью, вырос король только внешне, львиную долю характера оставив из детства, раз уж рост и лишний вес оттуда он забрать не смог.

Где-то на кухне свистел чайник, и Фигаро, уже выспавшись, страшно захотел чая. Перекатившись по кровати, он сел и нащупал тапки, чтобы выйти на обжигающий глаза свет.

Как и следовало ожидать, кухня не пустовала: двое лукоголовых готовились к завтрашнему дню, вынужденные кормить не только прожорливого короля, но и «мать с ребёнком». Впрочем, последние ели меньше и неудобств не доставляли, к тому же Мараих у лукоголовых почитался: одни считали его своим кумиром из-за красоты и доброжелательности, другие в своё время успели взять у него несколько уроков физической подготовки, о чём когда-то просил Паталлиро. Фигаро же вызывал у них умиление и «бабушко-дедушковые» инстинкты, проводя каждое лето в этом дворце.

Получив вместо чая кружку какао, Фигаро ничуть не расстроился и лишь спросил, не видел ли кто Мараиха: в соседней гостевой комнате того не оказалось. Лукоголовые задумались, а затем ответили:

– Кажется, он ушёл ещё в половине девятого. Сказал, что хочет проветриться и размять ноги.

– Три часа назад? Кто-нибудь ему звонил? – заволновался Фигаро, пощупал свои карманы и понял, что забыл телефон в комнате. – Магазины уже закрыты, что он может делать так долго?

– У Мараиха сейчас непростое время. Не знаю даже, смог бы я отказаться от отношений, даже травмирующих, которые длились шестнадцать лет? – задумался один из лукоголовых, скрестив руки на груди, а другой активно закивал. – Мараих себя в обиду не даст, да и делать с собой ничего не станет – у него всё ещё есть ты!

– Точно! Не будь Фигаро, может, они расстались бы ещё раньше, – поддакивал другой.

– В любом случае, виноват Фигаро – не расстались бы, не будь его, и расстались, потому что он есть, – послышался голос из коридора, и его сиятельство король Малинеры осветил кухню своим ликом. Лукоголовые в возмущении застучали ножами.

– Фигаро тут не при чём!

– Банкоран! Это всё Банкоран, чтоб его!

– Ваше величество говорит такие мерзкие вещи при ребёнке!

– Вашему величеству давно не мыли рот с мылом!

Пока Паталлиро пытался отбиться от ножей лукоголовых черпаком, в холле послышался шум. Входная дверь не скрипела, но была слишком массивной, чтобы открыться тихо и плавно, оттого шорох доносился до ближайших комнат на первом этаже. Фигаро поднял голову от кружки и прислушался, но не уловил звука шагов за разворачивающимся побоищем. И в тот момент, когда половник летел прямо в луковую шляпу, лукоголовый ловко увернулся, и вместо нужной головы на пути Паталлиро оказалось лицо Мараиха. От вложенного усилия он не смог остановиться и уже попрощался со своими ногами, которые ему непременно переломают, однако на запястье крепко сжались чужие пальцы, останавливая нападение.

– Что за детский сад на ночь глядя? – спросил Мараих, увидев полнейший беспорядок на кухне и тихо сидящего за чистым столом Фигаро. Тот же облегчённо выдохнул, увидев отца невредимым и почти целым.

– Пап?

– Да?

Фигаро не нашёлся что сказать: в образе крайне не хватало одной детали – длинных рыжих волос, обычно кольцами лежащих на плечах. Теперь это была короткая стрижка до плеч, косая чёлка на левый глаз и по-парикмахерски сделанная укладка, которая к завтрашнему дню сойдёт на нет и выпустит на волю привычные кудри.

– У тебя лишай? – предположил Паталлиро, убирая за спину половник. Мараих выглядел вымотанным и сонным, будто выпил несколько таблеток успокоительного разом, потому королю удалось отскочить на пару метров вглубь кухни, чтобы избежать оплеухи. – А! Жвачку на волосы намотал!

– В парикмахерской была скидка на вечернюю стрижку, – Мараих грубо остановил разгоняющуюся фантазию, которая вела Паталлиро в дикие заросли собственного сознания, и король остался разочарованным ответом. – Длинные волосы – это красиво, но ухода за ними жуть сколько. Давно хотел это сделать.

– Тебе идёт, – подал голос Фигаро, и лукоголовые активно закивали, повторяя его слова. Мараих довольно улыбнулся. – Это правда будет удобнее.

– К слову об удобстве, – вспомнил он и вновь обратил взгляд на Паталлиро, сидящего на корточках перед холодильником и нагребающего в тарелку всё съестное. – Мне нужно поговорить с шефом полиции.

– Што не фак? – кое-как выговорил король, боясь за сосиску во рту так, будто стоит её взять в руку и она тут же растает словно сон.

– Я нашёл объявление о работе. И оно мне подходит, – Мараих вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща свёрнутый обрывок газеты. Крупным шрифтом в яркой рамке разместилось объявление:

_Ведётся набор в группу городского патруля. Требования к кандидатам:_   
_а) Хорошая физическая подготовка;_   
_б) Высшее образование (юридическое);_   
_в) Водительское удостоверение любой категории._   
_Рассматриваются кандидаты без опыта работы. По всем вопросам обращаться в полицейский участок по телефону…_

– Но тут написано, что нужно высшее образование. А ты школу не закончил, – напомнил Паталлиро, увидев объявление. – Да и какая у домохозяйки физическая подготовка?

– Может, высшего образования у меня и нет, зато есть связи в местном правительстве, – ответил ему Мараих, и присутствующие перевели взгляд на короля, ожидая, как тот отреагирует. Паталлиро дожевал вторую сосиску и уже откусил ломтик холодного жареного бекона.

– То есть по поводу «домохозяйки» у тебя возражений никаких?

– Я действительно в последнее время только и делал, что следил за домом, – очень спокойно согласился Мараих, спрятав руки в карманах пальто. – Банкорана теперь меньше отправляют на опасные задания, большая часть работы стала дипломатической, а я – не нужным. Похожу в спортзал и восстановлюсь – не проблема. К тому же о какой опасности может идти речь на Малинере? Здесь комары людей кусают только с разрешения. Главная мишень негодяев и по совместительству источник проблем – его величество – успешно отводит все беды народа на себя.

– Вот я теперь не знаю, мне это льстит или оскорбляет, – закатил глаза Паталлиро, задумчиво поглядев куда-то в потолок. – В любом случае, раз уж ты так настроен, флаг тебе в руки, – согласился он, не имея никаких аргументов против. – Достаньте шефа полиции из темницы, пусть подпишет ему документы, – приказал Паталлиро и поспешил уйти вместе с полной еды тарелкой.

– Не думал, что проблема с работой решится быстрее, чем с жильём, – хмыкнул Мараих и наконец снял пальто. Несмотря на тёплое время года, ночи на острове тянули за собой прохладный ветер с моря и заставляли жителей города одеваться теплее, чем днём.

Фигаро внимательно следил за разговором и ждал удобный момент, но после ухода Паталлиро понял, что не может выполнить просьбу Джека. Как он себе это представлял? «Нет, пап! Не нужно устраиваться на работу, ведь решение уйти, которое далось тебе так непросто, из-за которого ты проронил литр слёз, совершенно ничто! Подожди неделю, может, все те унижения, что ты вытерпел за шестнадцать лет жизни с человеком, изменяющим тебе с молодыми юношами, напрочь забудутся, и ты вновь вернёшься в обитель обмана и тревог, в серый туманный Лондон!» Фигаро представил, как бы вытянулось лицо Мараиха, если бы тот услышал даже первые семь слов. Не было веских аргументов, да и сам Фигаро не особенно хотел останавливать отца. Всё-таки перемены вели к лучшему, пусть даже Мараих взаправду через неделю кинется к Банкорану на шею и простит все обиды… По крайней мере, за семь следующих дней он почувствует себя более уверенным и поймёт, что не обязан сидеть на чужой шее и быть содержанкой, не имеющей права злиться на измены.

Пока Фигаро задумчиво стучал пальцами по стакану с остывшим какао, Мараих поправлял причёску, глядя на своё отражение в окне, и иногда бросал взгляды на отражение юношеской спины. Тишину хотелось нарушить, но слова не подбирались. Лукоголовые укатились отбирать у Паталлиро взятые по ошибке сырые яйца, и в кухне стало совсем пусто.

– Завтра поедем смотреть квартиры, – произнёс Мараих, повернувшись, и Фигаро выпал из оцепенения.

– Ага, хорошо, – ответил он и залпом осушил стакан. – Тогда я лягу пораньше. Спокойной ночи.

– Фигаро, если ты хочешь, то можешь…

– Нет, я же говорил – больше не будем об этом. Я остаюсь с тобой, – Фигаро поднял руку, не собираясь слушать: свою уверенность он пошатнуть не боялся, но боялся посеять зерно сомнения в Мараихе. – До завтра.

– Спокойной ночи, – улыбнулся ему Мараих и остался на кухне, опершись обеими руками на подоконник. Часы в холле пробили ровно двенадцать раз.


	3. Chapter 3

«Пара вариантов», присмотренных Мараихом, оказалась списком из двенадцати адресов. С одной стороны, столица Малинеры была достаточно большой, чтобы сразу столько людей продавали свои дома; с другой, хорошо знакомому с этой страной человеку могло показаться странным, что жители хотят куда-то уехать.

Фигаро весьма обрадовался, что все адреса оказались близко друг к другу, однако после четвёртой квартиры поменял мнение. Им приходилось ходить на своих двоих, а горная местность заставляла то взбираться, то спускаться по мощённым улицам столицы.

К десятому варианту энтузиазм стал стремительно иссякать: ни один дом из списка не включал важные критерии. То подъезды выглядели не ухожено, то шумели соседи в разгар выходного дня, то в комнатах слышались шаги, хотя предыдущие жильцы давно умерли, то сами квартиры были в таком состоянии, что ремонт пришлось бы делать целый год. У Мараиха не завалялось столько денег, чтобы помимо покупки жилья вкладываться в его облагораживание. Часть накоплений он планировал потратить на первый взнос, ещё часть – на покупку необходимой мебели и нужных вещей вроде посуды, текстиля и различных бытовых мелочей. Идею со съёмным жильём он даже не рассматривал: те деньги, что пришлось бы потратить за полгода проживания в съёмной квартире, ушли бы на часть собственной квартиры на окраине города. И хотя центр столицы манил хорошей инфраструктурой, всё же пока был недоступен для «одинокой матери с ребёнком», как выразился Паталлиро.

Однако среди вариантов затесался весьма выбивающийся из общей картины адрес: коттедж ближе к набережной, который когда-то снимали туристы. Хозяин оказался человеком дотошным и подозрительным, оттого всегда приезжал проверять арендаторов, чтобы те ненароком не разнесли его маленький дом. Сам он жил в многоэтажке у главной площади города – приезжие выкладывали достаточно денег, чтобы смотреть на морские закаты и рассветы. Однако вскоре на побережье появился пансионат с достаточно бюджетными номерами, и бесплатные завтраки полностью отвадили людей от коттеджа ворчливого старика. Сам же ворчливый старик понял, что на дом нужно выделять деньги и время, чтобы поддерживать его в чистоте и порядке, но уже не обладал энтузиазмом и силами, отчего решил продать свою дыру в бюджете. 

Стоило такое жильё не дёшево, однако по сравнению с квартирами, которые смотрели Фигаро и Мараих целый день, выглядел он намного выгоднее: никаких соседей прямо за стенкой, над потолком и под полом, соответственно, никаких проблем с затоплениями и шумом; водонагреватель с регулируемой температурой в котельной, три комнаты, кухня, раздельный санузел, кладовка, чердак, сухой подвал – разве можно найти квартиру с таким набором в городе? Хотя сам дом назвать загородным язык не поворачивался: хоть он и находился недалеко от пляжа в частном секторе, до цивилизации можно было дойти пешком, а до центра – добраться на общественном транспорте. 

Пока Фигаро осматривал второй этаж, Мараих пытался выторговать цену поменьше, ссылаясь на ребёнка и развод. И хотя старик на первый взгляд казался ворчливым и неуступчивым, всё-таки история одинокого отца, который шестнадцать лет терпел измены, а теперь решил начать новую жизнь в новой стране, его растрогала. Цену он не сбавил, но согласился оставить всю мебель в доме, а также сантехнику и кухонный гарнитур. 

В последнюю квартиру в списке Мараих и Фигаро так и не попали: они решили, что лучшего варианта, чем этот дом, они не найдут. Фигаро так воодушевился, что напрочь забыл о своём обещании Джеку и теперь даже вспоминать о нём не собирался. Всё шло слишком хорошо, чтобы заставлять Мараиха сомневаться в решении уйти: если Банкоран, Паталлиро и все прочие персонажи второго плана считали Мараиха неспособным и шагу сделать без любимого мужчины, то они ошибались! Фигаро был растроган и очень горд: он давно не видел отца таким счастливым и решительным.

– Я хочу ту комнату ближе к лестнице, – поделился Фигаро уже в машине. Они так долго осматривали квартиры и этот дом в частности, что не заметили приближение вечера, и так уж сложилось, что, несмотря на удобный общественный транспорт, к дворцу автобусы ходили только днём – по туристической программе. Благо, на страже удобства всегда стояли лукоголовые – порой весьма полезно иметь связи в высшем свете.

Не получив ответа, Фигаро отвернулся от столичных улиц и увидел в руках Мараиха сотовый телефон, освещающий его профиль тусклым синим светом. Скосив глаза что было сил, Фигаро разглядел иконку сообщения, отправителем которого оказался Банкоран. В его глазах отразился ужас от догадки, что могло быть написано в этом сообщении, если Мараих отреагировал на вопрос полным безразличием.

Он медлил перед тем, как открыть сообщение – клал телефон на колени, блокировал экран, отворачивался к окну; но в итоге сдался. Фигаро было до смерти интересно, но Мараих слишком быстро прочитал и слишком спокойно отреагировал, в итоге убрав мобильный во внутренний карман плаща. Что мог написать Банкоран? Какие гениальные мысли пришли в его голову, занятую работой и обворожительными французскими юношами? 

– Тогда займу дальнюю, – ответил Мараих, пусть немного поздно. Похоже, сообщение его не впечатлило. – Нужно будет купить постельное и посуду. Если посчитать, дом не дороже квартиры: нам оставили мебель, гарнитур и плиту с холодильником на кухне. На первое время лучше не придумаешь… Понемногу обновим, пока же дом вполне пригоден для жизни. Ещё и садик есть небольшой – прелесть!

Фигаро смотрел на профиль отца, воодушевлённого удачным окончанием дня, и пытался справиться со своей растерянностью. 

– Я… могу сказать папе? О доме? – неуверенно спросил он, запустив пальцы в волосы. – Адрес и телефон…

Мараих удивился вопросу, на мучительное мгновение застыв, но затем вновь улыбнулся.

– Конечно, милый. Мы ведь не скрываемся от него – с его связями это было бы бессмысленно, да и ни к чему. 

Только после его слов Фигаро понял, что зря переживал: действительно, какой смысл прятаться от Банкорана? Как будто они сделали что-то плохое и теперь сбежали на другой край света. Хотя именно так чувствовал себя Фигаро в последнее время.

Прибыв во дворец, двое сразу рассказали о доме, который скоро станет их собственностью. Паталлиро не выразил никакой радости, но и расстроенным не казался – он выглядел так, будто был чем-то сильно озабочен, и после болтовни Мараиха и Фигаро с лукоголовыми вдруг спросил:

– В какую школу ты собрался ходить? Там поблизости нет ни одной – это туристический район.

– На автобусе могу добраться до ближайшей минут за сорок – как раз буду успевать делать домашку, – вскинул руки Фигаро. На общественном транспорте в Лондоне он почти не ездил – в основном его подвозили родители, но порой приходилось бывать в метро и в автобусах. В принципе, никакого дискомфорта от толпы он не испытывал, поэтому не переживал на этот счёт.

– Как расплатимся с домом хотя бы на половину, подумаем над машиной – всё-таки и мне нужно ездить на работу.

Больше Паталлиро вопросов не задавал, но от задумчивости не избавился.

После ужина, когда Мараих ушёл в душ, Фигаро вновь отправился к телефону во дворце – всё-таки теперь разговаривать по мобильному с человеком в другой стране было накладно.

– Привет. Ещё не спишь? – спросил Фигаро, разминая точку между бровей, будто страдал от головной боли.

– Нет, не сплю, – ответил Банкоран быстро, совсем не сонным голосом, хотя во Франции время близилось к полуночи. – Что-то случилось? Я немного занят.

Фигаро едва открыл рот, но тут же осознал, что своим звонком отвлёк Банкорана от работы. Вдруг его слова возымеют негативный эффект? Если новости о приобретении Мараихом нового дома и работы повлияют на Джека так, что тот совершит ошибку, которую сложно будет исправить? Конечно, человек с насыщенным прошлым и огромным опытом вряд ли поддастся эмоциям, но Фигаро счёл отговорку очень удобной.

– Да нет, просто хотел поговорить, ничего серьёзного. Прости, что отвлекаю. 

– Всё правда в порядке? – сперва Банкоран звучал так, будто хотел как можно скорее положить трубку, но теперь в его голос пробралась тревога. 

– Конечно! 

– Дай знать, если что-то случится. 

– Да, обязательно, – тихо произнёс Фигаро и услышал в конце лишь решительное «Пока» и короткие гудки. Похоже, Банкоран был действительно занят. 

Конец недели подкрался незаметно. К этому времени Мараих оформил все бумаги на работу – это оказалось быстрее, чем если бы он устраивался самостоятельно, а не по связям; ему выдали льготу на приобретение жилья, за один день был заключён договор на покупку дома, и уже вечером воскресенья Фигаро и Мараих перевезли вещи. К ночи они так устали, что побросали всё у лестницы и уснули в одной кровати на голом матрасе, так и не раздевшись. 

Фигаро проводил свои каникулы в суете. Из-за того, что Мараих в понедельник вышел на работу, ему пришлось разбирать чемоданы и наводить порядок в доме… Последнее Фигаро отчаянно не хотел делать в одиночку и ближе к полудню догадался позвать пару лукоголовых, которые управились уже к вечеру. И даже после тщательной уборки дом казался чужим и неуютным: в нём ещё не накопилось приятных семейных воспоминаний, не стояли рамки с фотографиями, сувениры и мелкие вещи, которые обычно домочадцы в спешке бросают то тут, то там. 

Мараих, увидев дома чистоту и порядок, обрадовался – судя по усталому лицу, первый рабочий день выдался тяжёлым. После работы ему пришлось ещё и в спортзал идти, чтобы сдержать обещание и привести себя в форму. Он пережил день с мыслями, что дома предстоит уборка, а теперь расслабился, уловив аромат еды с кухни. 

Лукоголовые скоро ушли, и Фигаро с Мараихом оказались в гостиной. Телевизора у них ещё не было – старый хозяин всё-таки технику пожалел и забрал с собой, но с той усталостью, с которой двое рухнули на мягкий диван, никакая телепередача не требовалась – они провалились в сытую дремоту почти сразу и вырвались из неё, услышав настойчивый стук в дверь.

– Может, нас нет дома? – спросил Фигаро вяло, не открывая глаз. – Кого могло принести на ночь глядя? 

– Соседи? Пришли поздороваться? – предположил Мараих так же тихо, но всё же поднялся, поправляя халат. Он потрепал влажные после душа волосы, стоя напротив зеркала в прихожей, и уверенный, что не испугает гостей своим видом, открыл дверь. Цепочка натянулась, оставляя достаточно широкую щель, чтобы видеть лицо пришедшего, но слишком узкую, чтобы в неё протиснулся кто-то крупнее кошки. 

Мараих встал как вкопанный, держась за ручку. Гость от неожиданности застыл точно так же, не опуская руку, которой хотел постучать ещё раз. Фигаро не понравилась тишина, не свойственная знакомству с соседями, и он сделал над собой усилие и выглянул в коридор из-за угла. 

– Мараих! 

– Что?

– Твои волосы! 

– Мои! – ответил Мараих громко и захлопнул дверь. При всём желании отвернуться и уйти, он снял цепочку и открыл гостю вновь, чтобы впустить его внутрь. – Заходи, раз пришёл.

– Папа, – Фигаро вышел из гостиной и помахал Банкорану, что выглядел немного растерянным. Он со странным выражением рассмотрел прихожую, в которой ремонт делали достаточно давно, из-за чего стиль казался старомодным… как и во всех остальных комнатах, но хозяев это устраивало.

– Ты купил дом? – неверяще спросил Банкоран и машинально потянулся за сигаретами. Достав одну и зажав губами, он принялся доставать зажигалку, но Мараих решительно вытащил сигарету прямо из его рта и сломал пополам.

– У нас не курят. Хочешь покурить – иди на улицу, – упрямо заявил Мараих и скрестил руки на груди. Он мельком взглянул на Фигаро и глубоко вдохнул, будто успокаиваясь. – Проходи. Ты голоден?

– Поужинал у Паталлиро, – ответил Банкоран и едва не шагнул вперёд в ботинках, если бы не кулак, слабо врезавшийся прямо в его грудь.

– Чай? Кофе? – пытался быть радушным Мараих, но Фигаро слышал в его словах недовольство, злость и обиду, которые не могли пройти всего за неделю разлуки. Он явно сдерживался только ради сына, перед которым и так был виноват за весь этот внезапный побег и резкую перемену привычного ритма жизни.

– Что-нибудь покрепче, – ответил Банкоран уже за столом, приложив руку к голове.

– Очиститель для стёкол? – предположил Мараих. Сейчас в их доме это был единственный алкоголь. – Зачем ты приехал? Если хочешь пообщаться с Фигаро, то возвращайся завтра – у него был трудный день. 

Фигаро действительно не чувствовал в себе сил разговаривать с Банкораном, особенно в такой обстановке, но всё же испытывал острый интерес, потому спрятался в гостиной, слыша каждое слово. 

– Прекращай этот детский сад, Мараих. Я приехал, чтобы забрать вас. Не рассчитывал, правда, что ты так быстро купишь дом… 

– Подождал бы ещё пару недель, Фигаро бы женился. Если так хотел нас вернуть, приехал бы в тот же день.

– У меня была командировка.

– У тебя были милые маленькие французы в постели – это ты имел в виду.

– Мараих.

– Фигаро звонил тебе, чтобы рассказать о доме. И ты сказал ему, что очень занят. В половине одиннадцатого ночи. Ты меня никакими небылицами не убедишь, что местное правительство проводит встречи в это время! 

– Я допоздна работал с документами, – уверенно заявил Банкоран, но Мараих видел этот билборд над его головой, кричащий «Как он догадался?».

– Ты допоздна работал с картавым юношей, – едва не перебил его Мараих и тут же продолжил, – на дому. Он хотя бы был старше Фигаро? 

– Мараих, – вновь повторил Банкоран, вставая из-за стола и подходя ближе. В моменты их ссор звать по имени стало привычкой – какое-то время это действовало успокаивающе, но теперь раздражало. Мараих сбросил чужую руку со своего плеча, зажатый между Банкораном и столешницей кухонного гарнитура. – Я даже не был дома – прямым рейсом прилетел на Малинеру. Выпытал у Паталлиро ваш адрес. Всё равно, сколько придётся разбираться с этим домом и с документами – я приехал вернуть вас домой. Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты понял, что я люблю вас – тебя и Фигаро?

– Не нужно ничего делать, – вздохнул Мараих, хмурясь. – Я знаю, что ты любишь Фигаро. Что ты любишь меня… возможно. Но я устал делить тебя. Может, это будет откровением, но и я люблю тебя, представляешь? Но любить безответно и в отношениях – две совсем непохожие любви. Когда ты пригласил меня жить с тобой, я надеялся, что ты исправишься, несмотря на все сплетни и слухи. Но оглянуться не успел, как прошло шестнадцать лет, а ты всё такой же. Бан, я не смогу тебя разлюбить, как бы сильно ни ненавидел за твои развлечения на стороне… Но быть с тобой в отношениях я больше не могу. Мне станет легче, если я не буду думать, что я единственный человек в твоей жизни. Потому что я никогда не стану этим единственным – мне понадобилось целых шестнадцать лет, чтобы понять эту простую истину, которую до меня всего за месяц понимали другие молодые люди, прошедшие через отношения с тобой, – Мараих взглянул в лицо Банкорана, строгое и явно недовольное. – Я не сбегал от тебя, и всё это не мимолётная ссора и истерика – мы расстались. Это решение далось мне не просто, но я в нём уверен. Я не буду препятствовать вашему с Фигаро общению, пока он хочет этого – я не против твоих приездов, звонков, писем... Но это не значит, что я буду рад тебе. 

– Шестнадцать лет ты хочешь вот так перечеркнуть? 

– Единственный, кто перечеркнул их – ты и твоё необузданное либидо. Так что, если тебе нечего больше сказать, уходи. Завтра я уеду на работу в восемь, можешь прийти к Фигаро – он всю неделю ждал твоего звонка.

– Ты уверен, что не пожалеешь об этом? – спросил Банкоран, но в его словах не было угрозы или предупреждения – скорее жалость и беспокойство. Сможет ли Мараих после таких слов, если вдруг передумает, вернуться без ущерба для гордости? 

– Даже если пожалею, то просто вспомню, что к этому привело, – тихо произнёс Мараих, держа руки скрещёнными на груди, и уже у порога, закрывая за Банкораном дверь, добавил: – Передавай привет Паталлиро.

– Ещё увидимся.

– Прощай, – произнёс Мараих уже после того, как щёлкнул замок и послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

Отчего-то Фигаро чувствовал себя так, будто сам расстался с любимым человеком. После ухода Банкорана он убежал в комнату и больше не спускался. В доме вдруг стало тихо, воздух потяжелел, и, казалось, никакие слова сквозь него не пробьются. Фигаро знал, что Мараиху сейчас хуже, но при этом устал быть внимательным и заботливым, исчерпав все идеи для поддержки, к тому же и сам ощущал потребность в сочувствии. К нему наконец-то пришло осознание, что новый дом, новая работа, новая школа, новая страна – это не временно. Это очень надолго. И от осознания стало не по себе. 

Страхом и тревогой предстояло мучиться ещё долгое время, пока не придёт смирение и привычка жить вот так – без шумных лондонских улиц, без проливных дождей и туманов, без ужинов на троих, без старых школьных друзей. Теперь светлые улицы столицы Малинеры, тёплое солнце круглый год, вечера вдвоём, новые знакомства – всё вызывало опасения от неизвестности. Фигаро каждое лето приезжал на Малинеру, но больше как турист – жил во дворце, иногда гулял по центральной площади, не думал о еде и домашних делах, вплетался в авантюры Паталлиро; и хотя иногда думал, что не прочь поселиться на Малинере, когда вырастет, никогда не принимал эти мысли всерьёз. 

Утром Мараих встал рано и так же рано ушёл, шепнув спящему Фигаро, что уходит на работу. Тот ответил сонным «Мгм» и проспал ровно до того момента, как в дверь стали звонить. Вчерашний гость из-за темноты или от суеты, смешанной с беспокойством, кнопку звонка не нашёл, теперь же явно успокоился настолько, чтобы не стучать по двери.

Фигаро не спал до поздней ночи, погружённый в свои переживания, но всё равно поднялся, зная, кого могло принести с утра пораньше.

На улице уже потеплело. Дом стоял очень выгодно – на краю частного сектора, оттого, сидя на ступенях заднего двора, где располагался садик с абрикосовым деревом, хозяева могли наблюдать за рассветами и закатами. Сейчас же солнце висело низко, но уже не казалось рассветным; небо окрасилось в утренний голубой, и море тихо шумело волнами. 

Фигаро щурился от света, всё ещё сонный и растрёпанный, пока Банкоран сидел рядом на крыльце, не решаясь достать сигарету.

– Мараих как всегда поспешен, – начал он, глядя вдаль. – Сбежал утром впопыхах… Ещё и тебя за собой утянул. 

– Если бы это было спонтанное решение, он бы сбежал ещё вечером и без вещей. Он в ту ночь вообще не спал, – принялся защищать Мараиха Фигаро, привалившись к перилам. – Он только сделал вид, будто забирает меня, будто это полностью его инициатива – чтобы между мной и тобой не было обид, но на самом деле я сам к нему навязался. Папа сказал, что уезжает на Малинеру и больше не вернётся, и в другой раз я бы вряд ли пошёл за ним, только в то утро у него было очень серьёзное лицо и ни намёка на истерику. И вот мы здесь.

– Ты правда хочешь здесь остаться? 

– Я больше всех хочу, чтобы вы с папой были вместе, потому что вы оба мне дороги. Но если уж выбирать, то я останусь с папой – пожелает он жить на Малинере или на Аляске. 

– Ты всегда был привязан к нему больше, – произнёс Банкоран, и в этих словах не могло не быть тоски, но он погладил Фигаро по кудрявым светлым волосам со всей теплотой, которую испытывал.

– Ну, понимаешь, тут дело немного в другом, – неловко ухмыльнулся Фигаро, отводя взгляд. Он любил обоих родителей, но безусловно был больше привязан к Мараиху: эта привязанность отложилась где-то на подкорке – вот папа Мараих, и он всегда рядом; вот папа Джек, а где он? Чаще всего на работе. Фигаро ещё с малых лет осознавал, что работа – это не злая тётка, которая насильно держит его отца допоздна; это место, благодаря которому их семья жила так, как жила. И пусть бы Банкоран редко бывал дома из-за сложных и опасных заданий… Но он редко бывал дома ещё и из-за того, что в свободное время оставлял совесть где-то на верхней полке и посвящал себя беспорядочным связям на стороне. И из-за обеих причин вместе взятых надежда на Банкорана стала вымышленным персонажем в жизни Фигаро. На все школьные мероприятия, родительские собрания, в кино, театры, парки и магазины Фигаро ходил чаще всего с Мараихом, который если обещал, то слово сдерживал. Редкие прогулки с Банкораном Фигаро очень ценил, но больше потому, что в следующий раз боялся не застать выходной всегда занятого отца. 

– Так в чём? – спросил Банкоран, когда из-за своей рефлексии Фигаро замолчал.

– Не думаю, что твой новый любовник очень обрадуется наличию у тебя ребёнка под боком, – сконфужено признался Фигаро и буквально увидел, как зашевелились волосы на голове Банкорана. Для того тема любовников оставалась закрытой, тем более со своим внезапно повзрослевшим сыном. – Даже несмотря на то, что я хотел бы видеть вас с папой вместе, я понимаю – после расставания рано или поздно вы отойдёте и захотите встречаться с кем-то другим… Ну, в случае с папой, я думаю, это произойдёт очень нескоро. А вот тебе будет проще снова с кем-то ужиться. Я стану мешать твоим новым отношениям, особенно если этот «кто-то» будет на пару лет меня старше. 

– У меня голова разболелась… – приложив руку ко лбу, пожаловался Банкоран в попытке уйти от этого разговора, и Фигаро пожал плечами.

– Принести аспирин? 

– Не надо.

– Я говорю это всё не потому, что хочу тебя задеть. Не знаю, может, папе тоже резко захочется молодого сожителя, и я окажусь в той же ситуации, которую описал, но всё-таки он ни за что не примет в свою жизнь человека, который даже случайным взглядом даст понять, что моё присутствие в доме лишнее. Я же не буду препятствовать его общению с кем-то, как не препятствовал бы тебе, если бы остался в Лондоне. У взрослых такие сложные отношения, – вздохнул Фигаро и, упёршись локтем в колено, положил голову на подставленную ладонь. 

– Ты вдруг стал очень взрослым. Я даже не подозревал, что ты так серьёзно будешь думать над всем этим.

– Ну, я поговорил с Паталлиро, и его мысли на этот счёт помогли мне разобраться и построить точку зрения на это всё.

Фигаро взглянул на отца и по его лицу прочитал: «Куда ещё не пролез Паталлиро?» 

– Теперь ты живёшь здесь, но будь поаккуратнее при общении с Паталлиро…

Возможно, сейчас Банкоран представлял, что через год он встретится не со своим сыном, а со вторым Паталлиро – влияние короля не назовёшь позитивным. В какой-то степени Паталлиро пусть и вырос немного, но детская непосредственность всё ещё преобладала в этом человеке, проживающем третий десяток. Говорят, гениальные люди до смерти остаются детьми – любознательными, творческими и амбициозными. Похоже, эта участь ждала и Паталлиро. 

– Вы познакомились, когда ему было только десять: наверняка сейчас он не такой… – усмехнулся Фигаро, но Банкоран его перебил:

– Вообще ничего не изменилось.

Фигаро вспомнил, что отец перед приездом в новый дом побывал во дворце и наверняка встречался с королём, чтобы узнать адрес. Похоже, никакие аргументы в защиту Паталлиро не пройдут.

– Я с малых лет с ним общаюсь, думаю, если бы он мог, то уже давно бы превратил в себе подобного. Не переживай: у меня иммунитет.

Банкоран ушёл ближе к обеду, чтобы наконец вернуться в Лондон как можно скорее – ему предстояло ещё явиться на работу, что он отложил на сутки из-за прямого рейса на Малинеру. Обещание звонить Фигаро воспринял скептически, но всё равно обязался ждать звонка. Это было так необычно – прощаться с Банкораном, зная, что тот не придёт к вечеру, к ночи и даже поутру. Он уходил не на работу – он возвращался в свой дом, в который теперь Фигаро мог приезжать лишь иногда на каникулах, как когда-то он приезжал в замок Паталлиро. Теперь его старый дом по-настоящему стал воспоминанием.


	4. Chapter 4

Полгода новой жизни пролетели незаметно для Мараиха. Он вполне успешно справлялся с работой патрульного – большого ума должность не требовала: прокатиться пару кругов по центральным улицам, постоять на заданном месте, попить кофе с коллегами, вечером написать отчёт обо всех происшествиях и вовремя уйти домой. Хоть отделение патруля принадлежало полиции, по-настоящему громких дел не предвиделось. Порой Мараиху приходилось ловить юных хулиганов: обычно это были одни и те же мальчишки, из не очень благополучных семей, потому, по мнению многих, неисправимые и наглые; и ему понадобилось много усилий, чтобы вразумить этих детей. В остальном работа оказалась не пыльная.

Малинера хоть и была алмазным краем, но, как сказал местный король, одними алмазами сыт не будешь, и Паталлиро всерьёз занялся организацией отдыха в стране. В связи с решением сделать Малинеру туристическим раем, группа патруля, набранная летом, стала вполне разумной мерой: чем больше туристов, тем больше проблем, с которыми зачастую можно справиться прямо на месте. Потому, как убедился Мараих, кандидатов набирали молодых, красивых и подтянутых, чтобы на них и посмотреть было приятно, и обратиться к ним не страшно. Его новые коллеги оказались сплошь привлекательными юношами, преимущественно выпускниками университета – ещё не опытные для серьёзной работы в участке, но имеющие потребность в деньгах. Мараих был самым старшим среди них, и потому его негласно выбрали руководителем группы, и никого не смутило отсутствие диплома, который в объявлении требовался. 

И если критериям по внешнему виду и образованию Мараих давал объяснение, то требованию водительских прав значения не придал. О патрульной машине речи быть не могло: всё-таки улочки в центре столицы были узкими для автомобиля. Но шеф полиции, выпущенный из темницы, чтобы ввести группу патруля в курс дела, первым делом объяснил задачу – наблюдать за городом, чтобы туристы чувствовали себя более защищёнными; и для группы патруля местное правительство выделило мотоциклы. Этому факту Мараих обрадовался больше, чем безупречно сидящей на нём униформе. В Лондоне у него был мопед, но с появлением Фигаро ездить стало опасно, и при переезде пришлось маленький транспорт продать за ненадобностью. Но мопед и мотоцикл рядом не стояли по презентабельности, тем более если на боку синим по белому разместилась надпись «Полиция», позади имелась мигалка, а спереди была установлена рация. И пусть мотоциклом позволялось пользоваться лишь в рабочее время, Мараих с нетерпением ждал своей смены у королевского дворца, чтобы отправиться туда не через город, а в объезд – по горной широкой дороге. Останавливаясь на светофорах, он с упоением рассматривал море, купающееся в солнечном свете, и ещё ни разу не пожалел о своём решении уехать из Англии.

Фигаро тоже не выглядел особенно раздосадованным. Его новая школьная форма смотрелась не хуже, чем рабочая униформа Мараиха; так что они в первый же учебный день сделали совместную фотографию, которая стала первым элементом уюта в новом доме. Старшая школа стала для Фигаро новой ступенью в жизни, и он, воодушевлённый новыми знакомствами и возможностями, первое время с радостью бежал на остановку. Однако автобус всё-таки не мог проезжать коротким путём через центр, оттого дорога занимала много времени; и вскоре Мараих, всё ещё чувствующий свою вину, нашёл единственный выход, чтобы Фигаро мог высыпаться перед занятиями – велосипед. Старый они оставили в Лондоне, где он тоже пригождался в тёплое время года, но на Малинере всегда сияло солнце, и велосипед становился главным транспортом жителей столицы.

И как у Фигаро ещё не появились друзья, так и Мараих чувствовал себя немного одиноко. Несмотря на внимание и предложения, которые он получал, его душа не восстановилась – прежние чувства застряли на уровне шестнадцатилетней давности. Мараих всё ещё любил и не был готов дать шанс даже самому приятному человеку из своего нового окружения. В юности желания его тела и души не зависели друг от друга – так его воспитала жизнь, но после встречи с Банкораном и взросления Мараих осознал, что не способен лечь с кем-то в постель без взаимной симпатии и уверенности в человеке. Для этих мыслей у него появилась весьма веская причина – Фигаро. Мараих боялся причинить ему вред своими случайными связями и мало верил, что кто-то может полюбить его сына достаточно сильно. Он хотел семью, а не менять любовников, отчего боялся даже начинать поиски того единственного, которым хотел видеть Банкорана. 

Приближалось рождество. Мараих слегка устал от суеты, но с наступлением зимы поток туристов снижался и большую часть работы приходилось делать в участке, а именно принимать заявления от горожан, пока работники более высоких должностей находились в отпуске и готовились к приходу праздника. Мараих думал, что проведёт сочельник с Фигаро: они украсят дом, приготовят ужин, сядут смотреть фильмы допоздна и уснут в своих постелях. Но Паталлиро вдруг пригласил их во дворец, похоже, наконец нашедший компанию – отмечать праздник с лукоголовыми ему порядком надоело за двадцать с лишним лет (пусть каждый год он клялся в своей приверженности буддизму и утверждал, что в декабре никакие католические фанатики ему не нужны).

Посоветовавшись с сыном, Мараих ответил на приглашение согласием, ведь прийти на всё готовое казалось отличным вариантом: как назло в назначенный день выпала его смена, но проходила она как раз неподалёку. Обычно Мараих радовался поездкам на площадь для туристов у дворца, но всю дорогу его не покидали мысли, что оставить мотоцикл поблизости и сразу прийти к Паталлиро было бы очень удобно. 

Решив порадовать себя хотя бы раз в году, Мараих слёзно упросил начальство одолжить мотоцикл на праздник. От бумажной работы он открестился обещанием сдать отчёт на следующий день и, получив одобрение, едва не расцеловал мобильный телефон. 

Хоть на Малинере и не бывало снега, а зима ничем не отличалась от лета и осени, город кутался в праздничную атмосферу. Некоторые жители украшали дома искусственным снегом, но всё же большинство компенсировало отсутствие сугробов обилием гирлянд, отчего столица сверкала и переливалась как дискошар. Дворец простым домам ничуть не уступал, и потому Мараих с восхищением осматривал знакомые виды, которые прежде ещё не заставал в праздничный день. Втроём они никогда не посещали Малинеру на рождество, так что не подозревали, как Паталлиро подходит к этому дню.

Однако Мараих счёл странным тот факт, что на парковке у входа оказалось уж очень много машин, а зайдя внутрь, увидел толпу в праздничных роскошных костюмах. Всё ещё одетый в униформу, Мараих почувствовал себя некомфортно, особенно когда на него оглянулось несколько людей. Среди них отметились и знакомые лица – легче не стало.

– Арестуйте меня, офицер, я слишком прекрасен! – послышался голос позади, когда на плече сомкнулась рука, и Мараих обернулся.

– Паталлиро! Ты не сказал, что устраиваешь банкет! – недовольно сощурился он, отцепив от себя короля. Он хоть и попросил Фигаро захватить сменную одежду, но никак не думал, что собирается на вечеринку, а не на тихий семейный ужин.

– Это само собой получилось. 

– Гости сами собой себя пригласили?

– Я не хотел праздновать один, поэтому стал обзванивать всех, кто был в телефонной книге. Все до одного, кроме одинокой матери с ребёнком, отказались, но тут вдруг разом приехали! Я их на улицу выставить должен? Ты такой не гостеприимный, Мараих!

Если Паталлиро говорил правду, то его вины и впрямь не было. Мараих мог только тяжело вздохнуть. И пока он, смущённо стоя у входа, рассматривал зал, один из гостей врезался в него спиной, обеими руками держа бокалы с шампанским. Мараих ловко перехватил плечи юноши, не давая тому упасть и расплескать напитки, и тот с удивлением и смущением обернулся.

– Ох! Извините, офицер! – произнёс он с лёгким акцентом, и Мараих ответил лишь: «Ничего страшного», – но на самом деле немного смутился званию «офицер».

– Где Фигаро? Он должен был принести мне сменную одежду. 

– Он приходил, но как узнал, что будет куча народу, умчался домой за другой одеждой. Сказал, привезёт тебе что-нибудь более подходящее.

– Когда это было? 

– Часа два назад.

– Он уже должен был вернуться. Ты ему не звонил? 

Когда Паталлиро помотал головой, Мараих схватился за телефон и отошёл к окну в главном зале. 

– Паталлиро, что опять случилось? – прозвучал знакомый голос, но Мараих, едва заметно передёрнув плечами, не обернулся. – Зачем тебе полиция? 

– У меня кое-что украли, – сдерживаясь от слёз, поделился Паталлиро и сжал кулак. – Это… моё сердце! 

– Ты без него родился, – напомнил Банкоран, поняв, что ничего серьёзного не произошло. – Как и без совести.

– Ох, этот Банкоран – такой шутник, – махнул Паталлиро рукой, смеясь, а затем вдруг стал серьёзен. – Нашёл время! Видел своего юного отпрыска? Не можем его найти, – произнёс он и перевёл взгляд на юношу рядом с Банкораном. – Нет, не этого. Этот у всех на виду. 

– Что-то с Фигаро? – спросил Банкоран спокойно, даже не оглянувшись на своего спутника. – Он ведь уже приходил – мы почти одновременно приехали.

– Когда ты последний раз его видел? 

– Пару часов назад. 

– Он не отвечает ни на мобильный, ни на домашний, – взволновался Мараих, наконец повернувшись к компании, и не ответил столь же внимательным взглядом Банкорану, слишком обеспокоенный потерей связи с сыном.

– Может, он просто встретил друзей и они решили прогуляться? Сочельник всё-таки, – предположил юноша, имени которого ни Мараих, ни Паталлиро ещё не знали, но именно он несколькими минутами ранее врезался в Мараиха спиной.

– Если бы что-то случилось по дороге, ты бы его встретил? – как и все остальные, король безумную догадку незнакомца проигнорировал. Мараиха же слова встревожили лишь сильнее.

– Я был на площади для туристов и сразу приехал во дворец – я бы не встретил его, – объяснил Мараих. – Надо посмотреть дома, – подумав немного, где стоит поискать в первую очередь, он выбежал из зала.

– Я на машине проеду по горной дороге, – вслед за ним ушёл и Банкоран, но его спутник увязался следом. 

Мараих оглянулся на них недовольно, но понимал: чем больше людей, тем больше глаз и внимания. Он не особенно расстроился и вообще не удивился, увидев Банкорана с новым любовником, однако обида взыграла внутри. Казалось, после расставания прошло достаточно времени, чтобы отпустить прошлую жизнь, но рана на сердце болела. И если бы не Фигаро, Мараих отдался бы этим чувствам сильнее, только вот сейчас скорее обеспокоился поисками сына, а не старыми отношениями.

Ни на главной улице по дороге от дворца к дому, ни в самом доме никого не оказалось. Мараих попробовал позвонить на сотовый ещё пару раз и услышал только короткие гудки: телефон совершенно точно был выключен. 

В это же время у дома остановился автомобиль, и свет от фар проник в окна и залил тёмную кухню: торопясь обыскать дом, Мараих так и не включил там лампу. Через мгновение на пороге оказался Банкоран, но лицо хозяина сразу дало понять, что Фигаро здесь нет.

– Мы видели пристёгнутый к ограждению велосипед на горной дороге, – поделился он, не сомневаясь, что это важная деталь для поисков. Кто в здравом уме оставит велосипед на дороге? 

– Синий? – обеспокоенно спросил Мараих и получил тихое «Да». Велосипед Фигаро действительно был синим, и замок тоже имелся. – Если Фигаро пропал по чьему-то умыслу, стал бы он ставить замок на велосипед?

– Его могли шантажировать или заставить поехать куда-то на машине – на горной дороге не людно, никто бы не обратил внимания.

Догадка казалась ещё страшнее, чем представлял себе Мараих, оттого он побледнел настолько, что Банкорану стало совестно за страшное предположение… впрочем, ему и самому было не по себе.

– Его могли подобрать знакомые на дороге: уже темнело, на велосипеде спускаться с горы было опасно. Возможно, друзья затащили в гости, и у него разрядился телефон. Ещё рано паниковать.

– Он до сих пор ни с кем не сдружился до такой степени, чтобы ходить по гостям. Если бы у него просто разрядился телефон, он вернулся бы домой или к Паталлиро; в крайнем случае, позвонил бы из автомата – у него всегда с собой деньги. 

Банкоран, похоже, действительно зацепился за идею своего любовника, будто Фигаро мог запросто засидеться у какого-то друга дома или в кафе; и лишь после слов Мараиха понял, что догадка поистине глупая. Однако эта версия не пугала так сильно, как похищение.

Малинера имела небольшой багаж криминальной истории, и пропажа людей на острове казалась дикостью ещё с начала эпохи колонизации. Мог ли в столь спокойном и тихом месте бесследно пропасть ребёнок в канун рождества? Мараих не понаслышке знал, какими делами занимается полиция – в основном это мелкое хулиганство и кражи. Дела об убийствах, покушениях, изнасилованиях и похищениях в малом количестве пылились в архивах, и мысль о новом пятне в истории столицы в виде Фигаро пугала обоих его родителей.

Пока Мараих искал хоть один повод усомниться в любом горожанине города, его мобильный разразился трелью, из-за чего внутри всё дрогнуло. 

– Есть кое-что интересное. Езжайте обратно, – только и сказал Паталлиро, после чего повесил трубку. Банкоран и Мараих ждать себя не заставили, скоро вернувшись во дворец. 

– Позвонил мужчина, судя по голосу, уже в возрасте, – объяснил лукоголовый в рабочем кабинете Паталлиро. Пока гости развлекались в зале, пили шампанское и ели бутерброды, пятеро особо обеспокоенных людей собрались вместе, чтобы узнать последние новости. – Он сказал «Фигаро у меня», и звонок прервался. 

Мараих сперва приложил руку ко рту, а затем всем телом напрягся, и на его лице проступила такая злость, что волосы на голове зашевелились. Стоящий рядом юноша сделал два шага в сторону, прячась за спиной Банкорана. 

– Где этот осмелевший старик? Я выдавлю его мерзкие глаза и оторву руки, если что-то случится с моим ангелом! 

– Подожди! – остановил его Паталлиро, подняв руку. – Мы ещё не знаем, есть ли у него глаза, чтобы их выдавливать.

– Мы отследили, откуда был произведён звонок – вымогатель явно не скрывается, его адрес легко установили по номеру телефона, – почесал подбородок лукоголовый. – Возможно, это подставная квартира. 

– Почему «вымогатель», если он ничего не требует? – поинтересовался юноша и наконец привлёк общее внимание. – Похоже на «Просто придите и заберите», нет?

– Какой тогда смысл в похищении, если можно просто прийти и забрать! – сетовал Паталлиро.

– Большинство похищений происходят не случайно. Если похититель знает, что Фигаро – сын подполковника Банкорана и близкий друг его величества, то имеют место корыстные цели не только относительно денег, – предположил лукоголовый.

– Пока мы думаем, что надо этому мерзавцу, Фигаро напуган до смерти, – волновался Мараих. – Нужно просто проверить эту квартиру! 

– Я поеду, – заявил Банкоран, понимая свою ответственность за сына и волнуясь не меньше Мараиха.

– Я тоже поеду, – поддержал тот, чувствуя, что не успокоится, пока не увидит Фигаро собственными глазами.

– А я пожалуй останусь, – махнул рукой Паталлиро. – Посмотрю за твоим новым бойфрендом, Банкоран.

– Оцепим район, чтобы похититель не сбежал, если он всё ещё там, – лукоголовый поднял трубку телефона, но в тот же момент двери в кабинет распахнулись, впуская ещё одного лукоголового. 

– В районе, где расположена квартира, было отключено электричество почти сразу, как поступил звонок, – сообщил тот поспешно. – Несколько улиц в полнейшей темноте – по собранным данным, кто-то переборщил с гирляндами.

– Может, похититель решил скрыться под покровом ночи? Хотя кому он сейчас нужен: никто бы и не заметил, как какой-то дед волочёт ребёнка по подворотне – рождество всё-таки! – очень воодушевлённо произнёс Паталлиро. Складывалось впечатление, что его ситуация нисколько не касается.

– Мы теряем время! 

Вскоре на одной из улиц, прямо у центральной площади, собрался отряд лукоголовых, несколько агентов МИ-6, заскочивших на Малинеру по приглашению, группа андроидов, создаваемых Паталлиро едва не ежемесячно, и ещё несколько неравнодушных людей, что вызвались помочь не то Банкорану, не то Мараиху, не то Паталлиро в раскрытии дела. Простых горожан быстро вывели за пределы оцепленного района, пока не осталась одна квартира, из которой поступил звонок. 

У Мараиха предательски тряслись руки от страха, что с Фигаро могло случиться нечто настолько страшное в канун рождества! Даже если всё обернётся хорошо, неизвестно, какие воспоминания об этом светлом семейном празднике останутся у впечатлительного ребёнка. Пытаясь справиться со своей тревогой, Мараих сжимал кулаки и кусал губы. Ожидание становилось физически невыносимым, и только чужая рука на плече заставила отвлечься от боли и вернуться в реальный мир.

– Всё будет хорошо, – произнёс Банкоран уверенно, и Мараих бросил на него мимолётный тоскливый взгляд.

– Наверное, ты сейчас думаешь, что отец из меня никакой, раз я позволил такому случиться.

– Ты знаешь, что я так не думаю.

На лице Мараиха появилась кроткая усмешка, и он отвернулся, прячась от внимательного взгляда.

– Милый юноша. Сколько ему? 

Банкоран не ожидал, что разговор повернётся в это русло, отчего рука, которую он положил не плечо Мараиха, дрогнула.

– Двадцать один…

– Француз из поездки? 

– Это сейчас неважно.

– Давно съехались? 

– Мараих.

– Просто интересно. 

Мараих хотел отвлечься от снедающих мыслей, но Банкоран задушевные беседы вести не собирался, отчего пришлось замолчать вплоть до того момента, как был подан сигнал.

Несколько вооружённых людей вломились в квартиру, словно ураган. Фонарики осветили помещение настолько ярко, что хозяин квартиры попытался закрыться обеими руками. Почти в той же позе, рядом с ним на диване, группа захвата увидела юношу. 

– Фигаро! – в один голос прокричали Банкоран и Мараих. Свет вдруг стал более рассеянным, чтобы Фигаро убрал руки от лица и в полнейшем недоумении и ужасе взглянул на родителей. И если бы лукоголовые с оружием не побежали на старика, Фигаро так и остался бы в ступоре, однако испуг заставил его подскочить и закрыть хозяина квартиры собой. 

– Стойте! – крикнул он, вынудив незваных гостей застыть, однако ноги его подвели и уронили на диван обратно. – Вы серьёзно?!

Самопровозглашённые спасатели реакции весьма удивились, и Мараих рассмотрел помещение и людей в нём получше. На диване были разбросаны игральные карты; на журнальном столике лежала свеча, и воск от неё растёкся – она горела, пока в квартиру не ворвались; на ноге Фигаро виднелась белая повязка, а старика, которого напугали едва не до смерти, Мараиху и разглядывать не пришлось.

– Вы! – воскликнул он изумлённо, и старик схватился за голову.

– Вот и делай добрые дела! – взвыл тот, глядя на сломанную дверь и прилипший к столу воск.

– Кто это? – спросил Банкоран, почти уловивший суть происходящего.

– Это бывший хозяин нашего дома. 

– Он похитил Фигаро?

– Похитил? Вы думали, что меня похитили? – удивился Фигаро, округлив глаза, и перевёл взгляд на старика. – Вы сказали, что звонили во дворец.

– Я успел сказать, что ты у меня, но электричество кончилось, – пожал плечами тот.

– Почему ты мне не позвонил с мобильного? – разозлился Мараих, и Фигаро виновато вжал голову в плечи.

– Он разрядился, а у деда мобильного нет. Я бы зарядил, да вот свет отключили.

– Почему не позвонил из автомата? Они работают, – заметил Банкоран, тоже не особенно довольный тем, как обернулось простое недопонимание.

– Я не мог даже выйти, – Фигаро поднял ногу, на которой был зафиксирован эластичный бинт. – Я домой ехал, не заметил камень, упал с велосипеда, а подняться не смог. Дед ехал мимо, узнал меня, предложил помощь… Я бросил велосипед на дороге, попросил отвезти домой, чтобы позвонить оттуда, но дед посмотрел ногу и сказал, что у меня растяжение, да и я руки содрал, пока падал. Только дома у нас нет эластичного бинта, он предложил свой, отвёз сюда, обработал раны. На всё про всё ушло немало времени, когда я спохватился, что нужно позвонить. Ну и вот, прошёл час, а вы собрали целую армию, чтобы спасать меня… А где вертолёт? 

Мараих был очень рад и очень зол, что его ребёнок заставил всех поволноваться, и чуть не принялся ругать того за шутки в неподобающей ситуации, как вдруг поднялся ветер и жуткий шум, из-за которого хотелось заткнуть уши. Но даже приложенные к ним ладони не защитили бы от визжащего звука мегафона.

– Фигаро, ты в порядке?! – разнёсся голос Паталлиро над всем центральным районом столицы. Присутствующие выглянули из окон квартиры и увидели вертолёт над соседним домом. Из него выглядывал Паталлиро и юноша, за которым он обязался приглядеть. – Я не хотел приходить, но слишком волновался! 

– Не зови меня по имени! – прокричал Фигаро, смутившись. Перспектива быть на слуху у всего города его не прельщала – много ли здесь жило мальчиков по имени Фигаро? Похоже, хотел он того или нет, король уже сделал его городской звездой.

Вся группа спасения была тотчас расформирована. Старику пообещали выплатить компенсацию за сломанную дверь и потрёпанные нервы, и Банкоран с Мараихом показали пальцами на Паталлиро, оставившего написанный слезами жадности документ с обязательствами.

Фигаро осмотрел врач – подтвердил растяжение и отметил хорошо наложенный бинт. Несмотря на боль в ноге и нотацию Мараиха по поводу случившегося, настрой на праздник никуда не пропал. Фигаро радовался и тому, что мог посидеть на вечеринке за столом и наесться до отвала, пока вокруг вовсю шло веселье. 

Мараих так и не переоделся, но уже не беспокоился о внешнем виде, радуясь счастливому лицу своего ребёнка. Он надумал себе столько ужасов, что теперь не мог отделаться от них так просто, отчего выпил несколько бокалов шампанского, не заметив этого. Офицер, тихо пьющий в стороне, вопросов не вызывал – гости его величества уже были достаточно пьяны и слишком заняты праздными беседами, чтобы упрекать кого-то в канун рождества. Мараих радовался отсутствию внимания и своё направлял то на Фигаро, то на Банкорана, вернувшегося к своему новому любовнику.

– Отец-алкоголик – горе в семье, – шепнул Паталлиро, подкравшись сзади, но впечатления не произвёл.

– Имею право, – ответил Мараих, допивая остатки шампанского. 

– Быстро он, да? Полгода всего прошло. Я тут узнал, пока вы за тенью гонялись, что они вместе ещё с конца лета, но жить начали только в прошлом месяце. В вашей квартире.

– В его квартире.

– Спорим, они разойдутся через месяц? 

Мараих оценивающе взглянул на юношу сквозь туманную пелену. Кроткий, но уверенный в себе, похожий на офисного работника – судя по комплекции, мало двигается и совершенно точно не принадлежит тому миру, которому принадлежит Банкоран. 

– Недели две, не больше, – уверенно заявил Мараих. Из общего у этих двоих было только сексуальное влечение, на котором они точно ничего не смогут построить. Когда Банкорану шёл третий десяток, двадцатилетние юноши ещё находились в пределах его понимания, но теперь ему почти исполнилось сорок два, и разница в двадцать лет вызывала недоумение. Едва ли люди из разных поколений могут запросто ужиться. Фигаро имел больше шансов с этим юношей, чем Банкоран.

В любом случае, это была уже не забота Мараиха – следить за новыми любовниками бывшего. Он перестал налегать на алкоголь и решил до конца вечера составить компанию Фигаро. Однако через некоторое время к ним присоединился Банкоран, первым делом заинтересованный в самочувствии сына.

– Твой любовник не заревнует? – всё-таки немного перебравший с алкоголем, спросил Мараих из вредности.

– Он увлёкся и сильно опьянел: обычно столько не пьёт, но тут перенервничал. Я отвёл его в комнату.

– Тебе следовало поскорее воспользоваться ситуацией: не думаю, что он был бы против.

Фигаро вжался в стул, сидя между родителями. И хотя стрелы летели только с одной стороны, он чувствовал, что вот-вот какая-нибудь случайно попадёт и в него.

– Он вроде неплохой, воспитанный очень, – вставил свои пять копеек Фигаро, давая о себе знать, и в лице Банкорана мелькнула тень неуверенности. 

– Да, есть такое…

– Когда вы познакомились? 

– Тебе правда это интересно? – сконфужено переспросил Банкоран, не слишком желая рассказывать сыну про любовника. И между ними повисла тишина.

– У вас как дела? – наконец спросил Банкоран, глядя на Мараиха в упор, и тот догадался о сути вопроса. «А у тебя кто-нибудь появился?». Догадался и Фигаро, отчего почувствовал себя ещё более неловко.

– Работа, школа, дом. Ничего необычного, – ответил Мараих, не соврав и при этом не выразив сильных эмоций – сухо и по факту.

– У нас пока период адаптации: вливаемся в новые коллективы, я – в школьный, папа – в рабочий. Кстати, ему идёт форма, да? 

– Сразу хотел сказать об этом, если бы не новость, что ты пропал, – улыбнулся Банкоран, и Мараих выразительно хмыкнул. – У полицейских мало свободного времени, так ведь?

– Достаточно, чтобы уделять время себе, семье и не только, – колко заметил тот, подперев голову рукой. «И не только» вызвало и у Банкорана, и у Фигаро лёгкое недоумение, но последний вдруг догадался:

– Это ты так доктора Фильдмана назвал? Кажется, он приглашал тебя сегодня на ужин. 

– Рождество – семейный праздник, – объяснил Мараих, кашлянув. 

– Вот как, – произнёс Банкоран, вдруг вернув привычную серьёзность. 

Может, Мараих уже был не молод и растерял свою юношескую привлекательность, но списывать со счетов его не стоило. Взамен мальчишеской красоты он приобрёл красоту зрелую. Элегантный молодой мужчина привлекал внимания не меньше, чем юноша; и это оставалось лишь вопросом времени и душевных терзаний, когда Мараих откроется кому-нибудь из поклонников. 

Однако бросаться в омут любви он не спешил. Самым настойчивым и при этом близким ему человеком стал доктор местной больницы – опытный невролог за тридцать. Думать, будто на Мараиха никак не повлияло расставание, новая работа, дом и знакомства, было достаточно глупо. В первый же месяц он заработал себе нервный срыв, отразившийся на теле неприятными последствиями, и терапевт направил его прямиком к неврологу.

При неформальном общении, когда болезнь отступила, Мараих узнал о симпатии лечащего врача и тогда же с порога заявил, что пока не хочет отношений. Однако доктор часто приглашал его на ужин и до сих пор не сдавался, получив массу отказов. 

Фигаро об этой ситуации знал и лишь единожды заставил отца сходить на свидание: он действительно был обеспокоен тем, что Мараих увязнет в своих переживаниях после разрыва, и не имел ничего против доктора, считая того приятным человеком. И всё же чужие отношения находились не в его власти.

– Я, кажется, тоже уже перебрал. Пойду прилягу, – Мараих поднялся из-за стола, наконец ощутив ту неловкость, которую испытывал Банкоран при разговоре о любовнике, и скоро покинул зал.

– Вы не вернётесь домой? – спросил Банкоран, и Фигаро мотнул головой.

– Мы решили тут переночевать. 

– Тебе помочь добраться до комнаты? Я тоже пойду отдохнуть.

– Не, я ещё посижу. Если что, попрошу лукоголовых. 

Банкоран лишь кивнул и, легонько погладив светлые волосы, тоже ушёл. Фигаро наконец выдохнул, радуясь окончанию сражения.


	5. Chapter 5

Мараих наивно надеялся отдохнуть, но пролежав полчаса в постели, так и не смог уснуть. Его нервы всё ещё были натянуты и от странной ситуации с Фигаро, и от встречи с Банкораном. Он хотел бы не думать, однако навязчивая мысль так и лезла в голову, рисуя происходящее в гостевой комнате дворца. Если речь шла о Банкоране, сюжет угадывался легко. Что именно вызывало приступ тошноты: представление бывшего в постели с новым возлюбленным или алкоголь – Мараих ещё не понял.

Он вышел на балкон, глубоко вдохнув, чтобы успокоиться, и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рабочей рубашке. Ему так и не удалось переодеться, и от униформы становилось некомфортно, будто в чужих объятиях. 

Когда среди ночной тишины послышался щелчок, Мараих скосил взгляд на соседний балкон. Во дворце было несколько типов гостевых комнат с разной планировкой, и в этот раз Мараиху попалась та, в которой ограждение балкона почти соприкасалось с ограждением соседнего – хватило бы шага, чтобы перейти из одного в другой. И от увиденного Мараиху захотелось не перешагнуть, а спрыгнуть вниз.

– Он издевается надо мной? – тихо спросил он у самого себя, сетуя на Паталлиро, распределившего комнаты, и Банкоран с сигаретой во рту глянул на соседа недоумённо. Слабый свет от зажигалки разбавил темноту ненадолго, и в воздухе остался только дым.

– Не спится? 

– Слишком переволновался за Фигаро, – объяснил Мараих, умолчав об ещё одной причине. – Как-то у вас подозрительно тихо. Не увидел бы тебя, ни за что бы не подумал, что вы живёте за стенкой. Или юноши уже не такие энергичные, как прежде?

– Он спит с тех пор, как отключился от выпитого, – смущаясь, ответил Банкоран – ему было стыдно за своего любовника, оставившего такое первое впечатление. 

– Похоже, срок сократился до пары дней, а не недель, – пробормотал Мараих и повернулся спиной к перилам, посмотрев куда-то вверх. 

– У тебя правда до сих пор никого не было?

– Мне впускать в свою жизнь людей сложнее чем тебе. Даже если бывает одиноко, – признался Мараих неловко. Несмотря на текущие отношения с Банкораном, он всё же испытывал к нему доверие. 

– Тебе стоит попробовать. 

– У меня слишком большие запросы. К тому же я боюсь обжечься снова – мои старые ожоги ещё не зажили.

Банкоран осознавал, что этот камень в его огород, но ничего не мог ответить. И Мараиху не нужен был ответ. 

– Но иногда всё же хочется… – тут же добавил он и провёл пальцами по шее и оголённым ключицам. И «хочется» в его фразе касалось отнюдь не отношений, о которых он рассуждал секундой раньше. 

Они взглянули друг на друга в ожидании. В блестящих от алкоголя глазах Мараиха плескался свет уличных гирлянд; издалека слышалась приглушённая музыка, разбавляющая тишину, и ветер настойчиво уносил её от тёмных комнат.

– Не воспринимай всерьёз, – ухмыльнулся Мараих тоскливо, собираясь уйти.

Банкоран решительно зажал сигарету губами и подошёл к ограждению поближе. Мараих оглянулся на него непонимающе и не ожидал увидеть бывшего, перелезающего через перила. Тот уже шагнул на соседний балкон, оттолкнулся от своего, чтобы зацепиться, и ненароком выронил сигарету. Яркий огонёк в темноте пролетел три этажа прежде, чем рухнуть на вымощенную камнем тропу под гостевыми комнатами. 

– Ты с ума сошёл?! – ужаснулся Мараих, подбегая к Банкорану и помогая перелезть через ограждение. Хоть балконы и находились рядом и шага действительно было достаточно, всё же одно неловкое движение – и горе-Ромео пришлось бы собирать с земли. – Тут есть дверь!.. 

Не успел Мараих договорить, как очутился в крепких объятиях и Банкоран оказался слишком близко для того уровня отношений, на котором они сейчас находились.

Однако оттолкнуть его сил не нашлось. 

И Мараих ни секунды не думал, будто делает что-то неправильно. Ему некогда было думать. Его тело так исстрадалось по прикосновениям, что не давало голове ни шанса на мысли, и Банкоран воспользовался этим – целуя губы и руки, которые потерял. И если кто-то считал, что Мараих перестал привлекать его как раньше, то абсолютно точно был не прав. Может, юноши и казались милее и мягче, но от них не веяло той опытностью и ощущением покоя, уюта и умиротворения, которой обладал более зрелый и знакомый мужчина. 

От несколько запретной страсти Мараих едва не задохнулся, и осознание, что он выступает не в роли мужа, а в роли любовника, подстёгивало к действиям. И всё-таки с этим человеком Мараих был слишком хорошо знаком, чтобы представлять его случайной связью, а ладони на теле казались настолько родными, будто без них все прошедшие месяцы Мараих проходил голым. Дыхание, движения и голос Банкорана вросли в его жизнь, постепенно становясь и ядом, и противоядием – плохо вместе с ним, плохо порознь. 

Мараих ощущал себя полностью открытым, изученным и податливым: Банкоран знал и угадывал любые желания, которые могли прийти в его голову. Прикосновения к животу, сильные пальцы на запястьях, поцелуи на плечах и спине – едва ли кто-то ещё успеет так тщательно изучить его... И, если попытается, тоже потратит шестнадцать лет? Теперь этот срок обернулся вечностью. 

Когда Мараих выключил воду в душе, то услышал тишину: похоже, праздник во дворце закончился, и гости разошлись. Он изумился, взглянув на время в сотовом телефоне – в комнате он оказался ближе к полуночи, а теперь шёл четвёртый час ночи… или утра. Мараих очень надеялся, что Фигаро лёг спать намного раньше и в какой-нибудь дальней комнате – отчего-то перед ним стало стыдно.

Он вышел из ванной, даже не причесавшись, отчего высушенные феном волосы торчали во все стороны и завивались куда ни попадя. Халат до конца не запахивался и открывал испещрённую следами прошедшей ночи шею – главную причину недовольства.

– Придётся галстук носить, – пожаловался Мараих, рассматривая себя в зеркале. К униформе шёл галстук, но так как в жаркие дни разрешалось его не носить, многие вовсе о нём забывали – похоже, какое-то время придётся выделяться.

– Это ненадолго, – пообещал Банкоран подозрительно радостно и не заметил двусмысленности своей фразы, потому не совсем понял негативную реакцию:

– Всё равно мог быть сдержаннее.

– В следующий раз, – произнёс он, подойдя с сзади, чтобы рассмотреть масштаб проблемы, и встретился с удивлённым взглядом сквозь зеркало.

– Следующий раз? Вряд ли, – улыбнулся Мараих немного грустно и отстранился. Ему казалось, что одной фразы должно хватить, чтобы мысль стала ясна, но Банкоран остался в недоумении. – Это всё не было примирением, если ты так думаешь. Я до сих пор считаю, что мы расстались, и решение не поменял. Я не хочу сейчас выяснять отношения – мне нужно будет съездить на работу к восьми, я очень хочу спать. 

– Для тебя это настолько ничего не значит? 

– Будь я помоложе, воспринял бы всё как шанс вернуть тебя и наши отношения. Но, Бан, даже сейчас ты изменяешь. Не мне, так своему новому любовнику, – заметил Мараих, будто вылив на Банкорана ушат холодной воды. – Мне уже больше тридцати лет – я не наивный мальчик, который думает, будто мы можем начать сначала и ты исправишься. Я хочу семью – хочу быть супругом моему возлюбленному, а не сожителем. Когда-то я об этом не задумывался, но вот появился Фигаро и каждый день я ждал от тебя этого шага в наших отношениях… И не заметил, как прошло столько лет. И мне неважно было получить штамп в паспорте или какую-то бумажку – я ждал твоего признания. Признания, что мы семья – ничего больше. Но я был то помощником, то любовником, то сожителем. Я только теперь понимаю, что ты слишком дорожишь своим статусом «Грозы красавцев», что само слово «муж» или «супруг» – это клеймо, которого ты боишься. Даже после шестнадцати лет совместной жизни.

Мараих стёр тыльной стороной ладони проступившие слёзы и усмехнулся.

– Я же говорил, что не хочу выяснять отношения. Я слишком пьян для этого.

– Вы с Фигаро всегда были моей семьёй. 

– Ты и Фигаро-то боялся принять в свою жизнь, но ему, к счастью, хватило месяца, чтобы заставить тебя передумать. Его ты воспринимаешь как сына и семью. А кто я для тебя? – спросил Мараих упрямо, будто ответ мог заставить его передумать.

– Человек, которого я люблю, – уверенно заявил Банкоран.

– «Как постоянного партнёра», – произнёс Мараих в ответ. «Постоянный партнёр», «супруг» и «муж» были очень разными словами по своей сути, хотя многие и описывали ими один и тот же статус. Но хоть «супруг» и звучало более сухо, чем «муж», но всё же человек, называемый так, казался роднее и ближе «постоянного партнёра». – Ты меня не переубедишь. 

– Почему ты не говорил мне? 

– Потому что был глупым маленьким мальчиком, который только и думал о твоих чувствах. Я всё ждал: «Вот пройдёт ещё немного времени, и он точно всё поймёт». Думал, наши постоянные ссоры на почве твоих измен посеют в тебе хоть каплю сомнения в твоих действиях. И ты много раз обещал мне больше не изменять, но всё повторялось раз за разом. Я узнавал почти обо всех твоих изменах, но мы ссорились меньше, ты не заметил? Мы сейчас ходим по кругу, я объясняю одно и то же. 

– Я всегда говорил, что эти случайные связи несерьёзно, и я люблю только тебя. Все эти шестнадцать лет я провёл с тобой не от скуки, а потому что ты мне важен и нужен – будь иначе, мы бы расстались ещё до появления Фигаро.

– «Несерьёзно»... Ты не представляешь, как я устал бояться, что однажды в результате этой «несерьёзной» связи ты найдёшь юношу, к которому проникнешься своей «любовью», и «важным и нужным» уже станет для тебя он, а не я. 

– Но при этом ты первым решил расстаться.

– Потому что жить здесь и думать, что ты можешь спать с кем угодно, намного спокойнее, чем ждать тебя до утра, пока ты развлекаешься в отеле. Ни ты, ни я больше ничего друг другу не должны – хранить верность и всё такое, что обычно делают люди в отношениях… И, знаешь, ты превосходный любовник – не могу с этим спорить, у тебя большой опыт; но настолько же отвратительным ты был бы супругом – я вдруг понял это... жаль, что только сейчас, – Мараих вновь тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно собрал свою одежду. – Можешь оставаться здесь, если не хочешь составить компанию своему любовнику за стенкой. Я поехал домой.

С этими словами он быстро оделся, но умудрился сохранить опрятность. Стрелки на часах показывали половину четвёртого утра, и шум мотоцикла нарушил утреннюю тишину, постепенно удаляясь. Мараих сдерживал слёзы мыслью, что пролил их достаточно за проведённые с Банкораном годы, но при этом чувствовал огонь в груди и боль в глазах. С завидным упрямством они продолжали мусолить тему расставания, и, похоже, никто не желал смириться с этим.

Отогнав мотоцикл на стоянку, Мараих домой не попал и уснул прямо в полицейском участке. Он открыл глаза только от похлопывания по плечу – коллега вернулся со смены и удивился, что кто-то в ночь рождества находится на работе. «Вот это преданность», – посмеялся тот, наливая себе кофе, и расщедрился на ещё один стаканчик для руководителя.

Мараих делиться проблемами не стал и первым делом взглянул на часы. Дождавшись менее раннего часа, он позвонил Фигаро, но разбудил его, даже пытаясь быть осмотрительным. Они договорились, что Мараих после смены отправится домой, до тех пор Фигаро побудет у Паталлиро – всё-таки стоило подержать ногу в покое. К его счастью, вопросов никаких не последовало, и Мараих провёл остаток дня в сонном состоянии и без настроения, сперва написав отчёт, а затем уснув ещё ненадолго – в праздничный день люди бежать в полицию не спешили.

Добравшись домой, Мараих уже обнаружил сына, беззаботно валяющегося на диване в гостиной, и тот приподнялся, вглядываясь в уставшее лицо.

– Как на работе? 

– Тихо, как на кладбище, – попытался отшутиться Мараих, но едва ли мог скрыть своё состояние.

– Голова болит? – предположил Фигаро, вспомнив, сколько отец выпил на празднике, и тот кивнул несколько раз, найдя отличную причину недомоганию. 

Фигаро осторожно наблюдал, как Мараих принимает таблетку, идёт в ванную, поднимается к себе в комнату, вновь возвращается в гостиную уже в домашней одежде, садится на кресло, подпирает голову рукой и закрывает глаза. Проведя несколько минут в тишине под звуки телевизора, Фигаро ненароком заметил красные следы на шее отца и, уже приобретя подростковое мышление, смутился своей догадке. Он решил поговорить хоть о чём-нибудь, чтобы разрушить странно неловкую атмосферу.

– Так ты пойдёшь на свидание с доктором? – спросил он будто между прочим, и Мараих непонимающе взглянул на сына. – Он звонил уже пару раз на домашний, поздравил тебя с рождеством. 

– Я просил его не звонить домой, – Мараих потёр переносицу двумя пальцами.

– Он смешно шутит. Почему ты не хочешь с ним пообщаться? Вы же почти ровесники, вам наверняка есть о чём поговорить.

– Почему мне кажется, будто мне пятнадцать и отец пытается заставить меня сходить на свидание с одноклассницей?

– Ну не переводи тему. Вы же уже гуляли вместе, тебе совсем не понравилось?

– С его остроумием и общительностью у него таких как я полгорода, – предположил Мараих, и Фигаро стало очень обидно: для него отец был одним единственным на миллиард, но продолжительные отношения с Дон Жуаном явно посеяли в Мараихе сомнения насчёт личной уникальности. И если сейчас сказать: «Тогда попробуй стать лучшим среди них», – звучать фраза будет как насмешка, ведь «лучшим» означает попытку сравнить. Мараих уже попытался «стать лучшим», но вот единственным стать не смог.

– Ты уникальный! – Фигаро подскочил и упал на подлокотник кресла, хватая Мараиха обеими руками. – Не думай, будто ты ему не подходишь! Думай, как бы он был тебя достоин! Потому что тебя надо заслужить.

Мараих рассмеялся мотивирующему порыву. За всю жизнь ему ни разу не приходилось думать, достоин ли кто-то его – он просто отдавался чувствам по обстоятельствам, не раздумывая, что может причинить себе вред. Когда Фигаро перестал прижиматься так сильно, Мараих смог выдохнуть.

– Хорошо, теперь я только так и буду думать.

И едва они смогли комфортно уместиться на одном кресле, как их побеспокоил дверной звонок. Обоим очень хотелось провести вечер без чужих визитов, особенно после выматывающих событий накануне, но свет в доме горел и прятаться от гостей не было смысла.

– Я открою, – вызвался Фигаро, вскакивая с места.

– Как твоя нога? – побеспокоился Мараих, выпрямившись.

– Уже почти не болит, тем более у меня бинт – я не беспомощный, правда, – махнул рукой Фигаро и действительно довольно резво добрался до двери. Но через пару мгновений вернулся обратно, жестом показывая, что нужен Мараих.

Тот же поднялся неохотно, раздражённый тем, что кому-то пришло в голову беспокоить их семью праздничным вечером. Однако, выйдя в коридор, Мараих увидел человека, которого меньше всего хотел видеть после прошедшей ночи и выяснения отношений.

– Зачем ты пришёл? Мы же всё обсудили, – шепнул Мараих, спиной чувствуя, что Фигаро выглядывает из-за угла. 

– Я понял тебя, – ответил Банкоран спокойно.

– Раз понял, тогда к чему эти вечерние походы? Твой ненаглядный наверняка не в восторге, что ты так часто пересекаешься с бывшим. 

– Он улетел во Францию ещё днём. Мы расстались, – объяснил Банкоран, отведя взгляд, и Мараих поубавил пыл. За шестнадцать лет человек может поменять свои предпочтения, и если раньше милая наивность казалась привлекательной, то с течением времени она становится обузой. Тем более если привык быть с человеком особого склада, под которого уже не нужно подстраиваться. Пара недель действительно превратилась в пару дней, а из них – в сутки. Агенту МИ-6 на высокой должности было важно не только то, как он себя подаёт в обществе, но и как воспринимают его спутников другие люди. И толпу не волнует причина плохого поведения – испорченное впечатление никакими оправданиями не сгладить. Маленький француз вышел за рамки дозволенного, хотя поначалу показал себя с хорошей стороны.

– Что ж, к этому всё и шло. Правда, Паталлиро давал вам ещё целый месяц.

– Это всё было ошибкой. Я думал над тем, что ты сказал мне вчера… сегодня, и я действительно был не прав всё это время. Мараих, ты единственный человек, которого я люблю и хочу видеть рядом с собой. Не как сожителя, и не как постоянного партнёра. 

Мараих недоумённо смотрел Банкорану в глаза, всё ещё не понимая, как можно сохранять это упорство после всех сказанных слов. Но не успел он ничего ответить, как ощутил прикосновение к левой руке. 

– Мараих, – вновь позвал его Банкоран, но Мараих уже не смотрел на него, а смотрел на свою руку так, будто это была чужая рука, – станешь моим мужем?

И едва его слуха достигли эти слова, едва на безымянном пальце оказалось холодное золотое кольцо, комната поплыла и свет померк – он лишился всех чувств и, закатив глаза, чуть не растянулся прямо у порога.

– Мараих! – подхватив обмякшее тело, ненароком выкрикнул Банкоран, и Фигаро выскочил из своего укрытия. 

– Папа! – тот добрался в два прыжка даже с больной ногой.

– Есть нашатырь или уксус? – спросил Банкоран, перехватив Мараиха под коленями и бестактно пройдя в ботинках по коридору к гостиной. Фигаро тут же побежал на кухню, поняв суть вопроса.

Мараих пришёл в себя уже на диване, щурясь от света и растеряно глядя на лица, нависшие над ним. Затем он что-то вспомнил и поднял свою руку, отчего тень упала на его лицо, а золото в свете лампы заблестело. Пока отец молча разглядывал кольцо, Фигаро вздохнул с облегчением и рухнул на кресло. 

– Мне надо подумать, – пробормотал Мараих, неотрывно разглядывая свою руку. Банкоран расположился рядом, уже желая узнать ответ, и выпытывающе смотрел на эмоционального возлюбленного.

Фигаро выглядел весьма растеряно: только что они разговаривали о потенциальных отношениях, только что Фигаро сетовал на Банкорана и испорченную его потугами самооценку Мараиха, как тот заявился с кольцом и предложением стать супругами. Был ли этот жест направлен для удовлетворения только Мараиха? И не мучает ли это решение самого Джека? Не станет ли он через пару дней жалеть, что повесил на себя оковы супружества?

– Ты просто пытаешься меня купить? – вторя его мыслям, спросил Мараих и сел. Его голова после обморока снова начала работать, и полезли в неё почти те же предположения, которыми обеспокоился Фигаро. Мараих вдруг принялся снимать кольцо с пальца, когда Банкоран положил ладонь на его руку.

– Хоть раз я пытался купить тебя чем-то? – слегка обижено заметил тот и, увидев, что Мараих остановился, стянул левую перчатку. На его безымянном пальце так же блестело кольцо, только размер его был подобран лучше, чем у Мараиха – всё-таки выбрать подходящее не получилось, пусть украшение не казалось слишком большим и не было маленьким.

От увиденного Мараих вновь почувствовал головокружение и поскорее лёг обратно, чтобы вновь не упасть без чувств. 

– Мараих! – обеспокоенно воскликнул Банкоран, Фигаро подорвался, но их помощь не потребовалась.

– Я в сознании.

В комнате повисло гнетущее молчание – только телевизор не позволял услышать тиканье часов. Мараих лежал, положив руку на глаза, будто прячась от всех и мучаясь тяжёлыми мыслями. 

– Мне правда надо подумать. После всего, что случилось…

– Понимаю, – только и мог произнести Банкоран, и, несмотря на уверенный вид, Фигаро видел и буквально чувствовал, как отцу хотелось услышать беспрекословное «Да!». Но Мараих не бросился ему на шею, радостно визжа. Возможно, произойди всё до переезда, такая реакция не заставила бы себя ждать… Но Мараих очень многое переосмыслил за прошедшие полгода разлуки и, даже до сих пор испытывая любовь и привязанность, не мог так просто сделать выбор. – Завтра в девять самолёт. Если ты согласен, я буду ждать вас в аэропорту.

Мараих пролежал в том же положении ещё очень долго – до глубокой ночи. Следующая смена на работе начиналась только через день, и он мог себе позволить мучаться до утра. И как бы Фигаро ни пытался его отправить в комнату, Мараих так и не сдвинулся с места, изредка поглядывая на кольцо, а затем вновь закрывая глаза. Когда время приближалось к часу, а фильм по телевизору закончился, Фигаро решил пойти спать, бросив затею вытащить отца из раздумий.

Следующим утром Фигаро спустился вниз ближе к восьми – не совсем выспавшийся, но ужасно заинтригованный решением Мараиха. Тот же уже не спал или ещё не спал, но оказался одет к выходу и допивал кофе на кухне.

– Ты вчера поздно лёг, поспи ещё, – предложил Мараих с улыбкой. Его глаза немного опухли, но в целом вид был не усталый. Возможно, он всё же немного поспал.

– Что ты решил? – решив не ходить вокруг да около, спросил Фигаро, и отец неловко отвёл взгляд.

– Возможно, моё решение покажется тебе диким…

Решение, о котором рассказал Мараих, осталось не совсем понятным для Фигаро, но если оно было таким же взвешенным, как и решение уехать из Лондона, то в будущем вызвало бы меньше волнения, чем спонтанное. Другой вопрос, устроит ли оно Банкорана.

Фигаро, заинтересованный реакцией, навязался отцу, и вместе они поспешили в аэропорт к назначенному времени. Когда Банкоран их увидел, то лицо его мгновенно приобрело мягкость, однако скоро он заметил, что чемоданов у пришедших нет.

– Таков твой ответ, – произнёс он смиренно, когда Мараих приблизился к нему, и уже приготовился принимать кольцо обратно, но оно всё ещё находилось на месте.

– Я согласен, – улыбнулся Мараих, удивив ответом Банкорана, и тут же уточнил: – Но мы остаёмся здесь.

Понятнее ответ не стал. Фигаро, стоя чуть поодаль, заинтересованно наблюдал за происходящим.

– И как это понимать? 

– Я долго думал и понял, что наша с тобой жизнь – это встречи по вечерам, утрам и в твои редкие выходные. Я до сих пор люблю тебя и уже смирился с тем, что ты не можешь не искать одноразовые развлечения на стороне – кольцо на пальце тебя не остановит. Всё равно ты спишь с этими легкодоступными юношами, не снимая перчатки – они даже не догадаются о нём. А находясь рядом, я в любом случае узнаю, где и с кем ты провёл время. Поэтому мне на ум пришло единственное правильное решение – мы с Фигаро остаёмся здесь и будем ждать тебя на праздники и выходные… Или даже если ты просто захочешь нас увидеть, или если появятся дела на Малинере. Не исключая звонки и общение по интернету, когда тебе будет удобно отвлекаться, конечно же. Так, по крайней мере, я не буду ждать тебя до глубокой ночи, гадая где ты. И буду рад увидеть тебя, когда бы ты ни приехал. 

Банкоран от объяснения выглядел донельзя растерянным. Описанный Мараихом план очень походил на «свободные отношения», и хотя Банкорану, как любителю случайных связей, такой тип отношений (ещё и на расстоянии) казался привлекательным, в его голову навязчиво лезла мысль: «Если я могу спать с кем захочу… то и Мараих может?» Это обстоятельство очень ранило его собственническое сердце.

– Тогда и ты…

– Я вряд ли смогу быть с кем-то кроме тебя. Ты слишком отравил меня собой, чтобы позволить открыться кому-то ещё. Как и я слишком глубоко проник в твою жизнь. Никто и никогда не сможет полюбить тебя так же сильно, как люблю тебя я. Никто и никогда не проживёт с тобой столько же, сколько мы прожили. Наверное, это уже проклятие, – объяснил Мараих и вдруг как ни в чём не бывало добавил: – О, и если ты захочешь, мы сами можем иногда к тебе приезжать. 

– И Фигаро с этим согласен? – спросил Банкоран, глянув на сына, и тот пожал плечами.

– Ну, это ваше дело. Если вас устраивает, что я могу сказать?

– Я даже не представляю, как это будет выглядеть, – признался Банкоран, всё ещё испытывая неуверенность от предложенного типа отношений. 

– Поживём – увидим, – только и ответил Мараих, а затем махнул рукой Фигаро. – И кстати, чуть не забыл.

Тот, поймав сигнал, встрепенулся и снял с плеча рюкзак, из которого быстро что-то достал и подбежал к родителям.

– С днём рождения! Пусть немного запоздало, – улыбнулся Мараих, подойдя ближе. Банкоран одной рукой приобнял его, второй же взял протянутую рамку с фотографией, которую уже видел на тумбе в новом доме Мараиха и Фигаро: на ней были изображены оба хозяина в новых формах – Мараих в полицейской, а Фигаро – в школьной; вместе они выглядели весьма счастливо, сидя рядом с мотоциклом на ограждении у моря. Фигаро так же прильнул к отцу, поддерживая поздравления.

– Все фотостудии ещё закрыты, так что ни купить рамку, ни распечатать новую фотографию не получилось. Но для себя мы ещё успеем сделать копию, так что решили отдать эту тебе.

– Спасибо. 

Прощание очень затягивалось, потому, обговорив ещё несколько важных вопросов, Банкоран поспешил на рейс. Фигаро давно не видел, чтобы родители целовались при нём, отчего даже смутился, отведя взгляд. Но он был вполне доволен тем, как всё обошлось, пусть даже Банкоран не особенно поверил в идею отношений на расстоянии. Хоть знатоки людских чувств и говорят, что любимых нужно держать рядом, но они явно не встречали ещё такой губительной любви, какую видел Фигаро... Отравить друг друга собой так, чтобы в будущем быть не то вместе, не то порознь – его родители, похоже, не подозревали, какой овладели силой. 

Вместе с Мараихом Фигаро простоял около аэропорта, пока нужный самолёт не поднялся в воздух. И кажется, ждать новой встречи им придётся недолго.


End file.
